Secret Lives, Not so secret PastsPART 2
by Clove
Summary: [COMPLETED]The sequel to Secret Pasts, Secret Lives. The war is coming in mere seconds, Cate and Charlie are getting serious, and what is going on with Snape?
1. Chapter 1

_A/n: This takes place a month after the first half of "Secret Pasts, Secret Lives" ends, it's Harry, Ron and Hermione's 7th year._

**Chapter 1**

Over the summer, only one meeting with The Order had been held so far, and Catherine wasn't art of it. This was because she and Charlie had been out for dinner. Since Cate had arrived at Grimmauld Place, Charlie and she were with each other a lot more, while their relationship increased. At the moment, the couple was alone in the house, curled up on the couch watching another movie. Charlie sat upright on the couch, Catherine in his arms, their hands entwined.

The man shifted slightly so he was able to kiss his girlfriend's head lightly. Cate looked up at him, smiling.

"I still can't believe that it's only been a bit over a month." She stated quietly.

"It is really weird." He replied, "It feels like it's been a lot longer than that."

"Well, we did know each other for nearly a year before hand."

"True." The room was then wrapped in a comfortable silence as the movie played on. Nearly a half hour later, the movie had been forgotten, Charlie and Catherine's lips were pushed up gently against each others. In the distance, the young man heard the front door opening, and the couple flew apart.

"Hello?" Molly Weasley's voice called out.

"Hi." They called back in unison. Molly then appeared in the sitting room's doorway just a moment later.

"How are you two managing?"

"Pretty good." Charlie replied, "Food's been scarce, but we've been managing."

"You need to stop eating out so much. I mean, yes, getting outside is a great thing, however, when it's just for food, it's not that good."

"Mum, we're fine." Charlie laughed softly, getting up from the couch.

"Well I've brought you some meals anyway." She smiled, holding up two brown grocery bags, then headed into the kitchen

Catherine got up and followed her, to help with putting everything away. Molly had brought them quite a bit, including two already prepared meals.

"Molly, this is wonderful." She exclaimed.

"Oh, it's nothing." The woman waved it off, "From what I've been told, you two have been out at least once a day, if not more." She raised an eyebrow.

"There's not much to do around here, and hey, we're not that good at cooking." Molly laughed heartily.

"Cate dear, I wasn't suggesting anything. I merely didn't want you to spend all your money so you wouldn't starve." Catharine giggled, her cheeks flushing slightly.

"Right." Charlie re-entered the room at that moment.

"Mum, this is fantastic, thank-you so much."

"No problem." She sighed happily, satisfied at her work. "Well, I'd better be off now." The woman quickly hugged them both and gave each a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

After the door closed, Catherine and Charlie turned to each other and burst out laughing. They had nearly been caught by Molly, and then the secret had almost gotten out.

"That was close." Charlie said as he gasped for breath.

"It was." Cate sat as Charlie followed her into the sitting room. "Do you think we should tell them soon?" She asked, 'them' being their families, and Harry and Hermione.

"Nah." The young man replied, dropping down onto the couch beside Catherine. He pulled the young woman toward him, kissing her cheek softly. Cate smiled brightly, she couldn't remember the last time she was this happy. Suddenly, Charlie began tickling her sides insanely, the eighteen-year-old double over in laughter, collapsing under her boyfriend.

This stopped as Catherine felt the warmth of his body against hers. She looked up into his eyes, gazing softly. The young man leaned himself down, brushing his lips against hers, they remained locked in the embrace for a longer time than usual. However, they were once again interrupted, but, they were also caught.

"Nice to see that you're getting along." Tonks greeted, she stood in the sitting room doorway. Charlie and Catherine jumped, tearing apart as fast as they could, both of their cheeks flushing.

"Umm . . . Hi." Charlie greeted awkwardly. Tonks laughed, flashing a bright smile.

"Don't worry, I won't tell a soul." The couple's tension immediately dropped.

"Thank-you." Charlie breathed, "I don't think Mum would mind or anything, it's just that she would freak out. She's been waiting for one of us to get married, she'll start planning as soon as she finds out one of us is dating." Tonks laughed again.

"I believe that." She leaned against the doorframe. "Your dad sent me over. He said you two might need some company, but by the looks of things, you're doing fine." She smiled, "I'll head on upstairs now." The woman then left. Charlie leaned over, kissing Cate passionately.

"I'm going to head up now too."

"Sounds good." The young woman replied, standing up with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The summer had passed rather quickly this year. There was just a few last days left before everyone was heading off to school.

Over at Grimmauld Place, the kitchen was crowded with Mr Weasley, Lupin, Moody, Tonks, Severus, Catherine, Charlie, Minerva, and a few others who sat around the kitchen table.

"How's the mark doing?" Moody asked Cate across the table.

"It's been fine." She replied, tipping her chair back against the wall.

"Has there been any news from him?" Moody asked, turning to Severus.

"The last I've heard was the letter their children received last June."

"What was that?"

"The children of all death eaters who had been marked were contacted by letter on the last day of school." Severus replied cooly, "I was with Catherine when she opened hers. It was a verbal notice on where to come when called. We were also told that all death eaters were to be gathered by May."

"Where are they meeting?" Arthur asked.

"172 Knockturn Alley." Both Cate and Severus replied. Out of the corner of his eye, Severus gave his daughter a death glare, most likely because she had memorized it.

"Severus, you'll be going to that in Catherine's place." Arthur stated.

"Why can't I go?" Cate protested, "I am of age!"

"It's not safe for you to go." Her father replied sternly, "If I go, there won't be any questions asked. They will merely think you could not make it, so I am attending to pass on the information to you."

"Fine." Cate gave in. Moody spoke up again from the opposite side of the table.

"So is this the only new news from the other side?"

"Yes." Snape replied.

"Well then you'll update us as soon as something happens. Hogwarts however, you don't have to worry about." Arthur began, "Catherine will keep an eye on students, especially Harry. Tonks is now a teacher, so she and Minerva will be watching others, staff and students."

"Good." Snape muttered, more or less to himself. Arthur ignored it, continuing.

"Catherine, anytime that your mark hurts, you're going to need to tell Minerva, Severus, or Tonks."

"Uh-huh." The eighteen-year-old replied, taking a loose strand of hair and putting it back into her ponytail.

"I would prefer it to be myself. I am her father after all." Severus said cooly, Cate looked at him from the corner of her eye, an annoyed look on her face.

"As long as it gets back to us somehow, I don't mind." Arthur responded.

"Are we done yet?" Charlie asked suddenly, "I've kind of got plans." Catherine moved so quickly to check her watch that her chair slipped against the wall and she ended on the floor.

Stifled laughter came from around the table before Cate herself burst out laughing, then the kitchen was filled with laughter. Catherine pulled herself up off the ground, recovering from her laughter.

"I have to go now too, I'm meeting a friend for dinner." She said, pushing her dark hair back as she left the room, "I'll see you later." The young woman left.

"So . . . uh . . . can I go?" Charlie asked, looking at his father.

"Yes, go. We're nearly done anyway."

"Thanks." The young man replied before quickly leaving the house.

Outside, at the end of the street, stood Catherine, waiting for him. As he neared her, the young man wrapped his arms around her, kissing her softly.

"That was bad." He said as they departed, "We could have missed our reservation."

"Well then shall we go?" Cate asked, interlocking their hands, they then apparated to the alleyway beside the restaurant.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Catherine! Ginny! You need to get up now!" Mrs Weasley's voice called down the hallway. Noise and a clutter of people filled Grimmauld Place. It was the day that Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Catherine were going back to Hogwarts for their final year (second final for Ginny).

Catherine groaned heavily, rolling over to check the time. It was only 7:42. Slowly, the young woman puled herself out of bed, she could hear Ginny already heading down the stairs. Cate had changed and was pulling a brush through her dark hair when a loud crack echoed throughout the room. Catherine shot around her hair swirling behind her, to find Charlie right there.

"Morning." He said cheerfully, then brushed his lips against Cate's.

"Morning." She mumbled, tired, yet, very happy that Charlie had come to see her privately.

The young man walked over to Catherine's trunk, dropping a pile of books into it.

"Snape dropped those off late last night."

'Ah." She replied, walking over to her bed, she dropped down onto it. Lying down, her legs dangling off it. Charlie sat down beside her, stroking her stomach softly, sending tingles down her spine. The eighteen-year-old giggled softly, curling towards him as he lowered himself to just above her, supporting his weight with his arm. "I'm going to miss you." Cate whispered. Charlie lowered himself so that he wasn't even an inch away from her.

"I'm going to miss you too." He breathed, then kissed her passionately, their tongues entwined. Charlie slowly turned onto his back as they departed, Cate rested her head down on his chest, rising and falling with each breath of his. The couple lay there, hands interlocked for a while.

"Catherine!" Mrs Weasley's voice once again called up the stairs.

"Coming!" The young woman shouted down to her. Cate picked herself up from Charlie, pulling him with her.

"I should go." She whispered, kissing her boyfriend softly.

"I promise to write, and you can use McGonagall's fire to get back here any time."

"I know." She smiled, "It's not that long anyway. I'll be back over Christmas and for all the meetings. Things are going to get worse this year."

"True." Charlie kissed her trunk down the stairs, Cate followed at his heels, entering the kitchen to grab some breakfast.

"Finally." She heard Molly's voice mutter as she entered.

"Sorry." Catherine replied as she prepared her breakfast, "I'm completely ready to go, so I got up later."

"It's all right." The older woman smiled wearily, "Arthur just wanted to speak with you before you left."

"Mkay." The eighteen-year-old replied through a bite of toast.

"He's in the sitting room." Cate nodded, then left, greeting Mr Weasley with a smile, then swallowed her toast.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes." The man replied, sitting up properly in his seat. "I just wanted to set a few more guidelines about The Order. As things will get more dangerous this year, there are going to be more strict rules." Cate nodded, "I would like to remind you to try your best to stay out of trouble at school, and to also keep an eye on who you need to. Also, letters in and out of here, and Hogwarts, could be being read, so be very careful."

"Anything else?"

"Just keep an eye out for anything strange going on in and around the school. Death eaters, dementors, unknown witches and wizards, anything. Especially in the forest."

"No problem." Catherine stuffed a last bite of toast in her mouth as Molly grabbed her arm, pulling her out of the house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The train ride had gone past easily, and the students were now waiting for the feast to begin. The last first years took their seats as Professor McGonagall carried the sorting hat and stool out of the Great Hall. The chatter stopped immediately as Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome, welcome." He began, "To another year at Hogwarts. Before the feast begins, there are a few things to address. First off, I would like to welcome Professor Tonks, our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher." A rather loud applause broke out in the hall, the loudest being a certain section of the Gryiffindor table. "To the first years, I would like to note that the forest is** out of bounds **to **all **students. Older years, be sure to remember that. If you are foolish enough to go into the forest, a danger much greater than anything you've ever imagined will await you. Also, as you should know, danger could be lurking anywhere outside the school gates. Because of this, extra teachers will be going to Hogsmead with you, and you are asked to report any strange going-ons to your head of house immediately. That is all." He concluded, sitting down at the staff table. The food then appeared, and the students and staff began to eat.

As the last few slices of pumpkin pie faded away from the house tables, Tonks appeared at Catherine's side.

"Cate." She said softly, tapping the young woman's arm.

"Yes?"

"Professor Dumbledore wants to see you in the entrance hall quickly before dinner ends."

"All right." Cate replied, standing up, she walked into the entrance hall. Dumbledore stood just inside the door.

"Catherine." He smiled, "I'm going to have to get you to do something for me."

"Anything." She replied, knowing that she had to do it anyway.

"Will you please ask Harry to restart the DA?" Dumbledore began, then, seeing the confused look on her face: "It's an out of class defence club he and his friends started two years ago."

"Okay. I'll ask him tonight."

"Thank-you." The man smiled before re-entering the Great Hall. Catherine saw that everyone was leaving, and ran to catch up with them.

After an hour or so in the Gryiffindor common room, Cate turned to Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Harry." She muttered, the seventeen-year-old looked up.

"Yeah?"

"Uh . . . do you think you could get the DA meetings going again this year?" The look he gave her was sheer confusement, obviously, he was shocked to find out she knew about the DA.

"Sure." He replied, "But . . . how did you find out about it?"

"I have my ways." She smiled, "But anyway, you will start things up again? With al the members?"

"Anyone who's left." Harry responded. Ron looked around the common room, then turned to Catherine.

"Does this have something to do with The Order?" Cate shrugged.

"I'm not sure, my guess is that they want to build up the strongest force they can get."

"I see." He replied. Hermione sat in silence, a glaring look on her face.

"Will you be coming to the meetings?"

"No." Catherine shook her head, "I'm busy enough as it is."

"With what?" Hermione suddenly snapped.

"That, would be confidential." The eighteen-year-old replied, then left the common for, heading for bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The first class of the first day was now among Hogwarts. For Gryffindor's and Ravenclaw's, it was History of Magic. Which, as usual, dragged on forever, and was 'boring as hell' in Ron's words, as they filed out of the class when the bell rang. Their next class was Potions, with the Slytherin's, naturally, no one was looking forward to it.

As the bell had not yet run, the Gryffindor's stood around their desks talking. Just after the bell did ring, Severus stalked in, slamming the door, hard, after him. The class shot into their seats, opening their books.

Severus stormed to the front of the room, a death glare in his eyes. When he whipped around, Catherine caught sight of a dark cut running from just under his chin, to under his robes.

"Turn to page seventy-four in your textbooks, write up the notes, and the procedure on that potion." He ordered, his voice cold as stone. As he glared across the room, Catherine managed to catch his eye. She gave him a 'what the bloody hell happened to you?' look, and he just ignored it.

The class fell silent as they sunk into their work. Every so often, Catherine would risk a glance up at her father, and never once was he looking up. At last, the bell rang, and the class gathered up their books and left. Cate . . . hung back, dropping her bag by "accident." As she picked everything up, Severus spoke.

"If you really must know, it was a death eater meeting that went wrong." Cate shot up.

"A **what** meeting?"

"Death eaters." He replied, walking closer to her, "I've been doing some spying for The Order. This way, attacks and such won't come as unexpected."

"Oh." The young woman paused, "What happened? They didn't find out you're a spy did they?" Snape gave her a look as if she was a complete idiot.

"If they found that out, I would have been killed in the worst way possible." He sighed, "Some ministry officials ambushed the meeting, I was trying to fight on both sides without getting found out or killed."

"Ah . . . I see." Seeing the look on her face, he then added to his explanation.

"It wasn't your meeting. But do you now understand why I don't want you going?" She nodded, "Your mark will hurt quite a bit this year, but those are only warnings from the Dark Lord. When it burns to horribly that it feels like someone is putting a flame directly on your arm, that, is when you are being called. When this happened, I want you to come directly to me, no matter what time of day it is." The man took hold of her shoulder. "Do you understand?"

"Yes." She replied. For only a mere second, Cate saw a hint of emotion in his eyes. The next second, it had disappeared.

"You should go, you'll be late for your next class."

"Right." Catherine replied, swirling around, she flashed a smile, and left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The first few months of school were not as relaxing as they usually were. With their NEWTS coming up, all the teachers kept lecturing about how important classes were this year. Not to mention assigning pile after pile of homework.

However, they managed to get through the numerous essays and projects that were assigned up until Halloween

The Halloween supper feast had already began. The Great Hall was ful of students eating while talking feverishly.

Just as the meal was beginning, a barn owl swooped over the Hall, dropped a letter at Catherine's place and flew out again. The eighteen-year-old examined the envelope and writing carefully when Ron leaned over.

"That looks like Dad's writing!" He nearly shouted.

"Ssshh!" She flicked a hand toward him. Then carefully slid her finger along the seal, opening the letter.

'_**How are things going? Could you get that essay to me by next day?'**_

Was all that was there. Obviously, it was from Arthur, with the subtlety to it, barely anyone would understand it. In Cate's mind, it meant that Arthur wanted a written response on anything weird or different that was happening.

"Well . . . " Ron, Harry and Hermione were all looking up at her.

"Yes it's from your father, however, I can't tell you anymore." Hermione simply turned back to her dinner, still not believing that Cate was in The Order. Ron and Harry however, were the opposite.

"Why can't you tell us?" Ron whined.

"Because," Cate began, snatching the letter as she stood up, "You're not in The Order." The young woman then hurried up to Gryffindor tower. With her numerous essays (at least one per subject), and now one to write up for Arthur (which could end up being rather long), she had to start very soon.

Catherine dropped down into one of the cushy armchairs in the common room. She rested in silence for a few minutes, then sighed heavily. From her bag, she pulled out her History of Magic textbook, a large piece of parchment and her quill, and began to work.

The rest of the Gryffindors got back to the common room when Cate was done her History of Magic paper and was halfway through her Charms essay. For the next couple of hours, they sat and talked, played chess, exploding chess, and celebrated. The crowed thinned out slowly until only Hermione, Ginny and Catherine were left in the common room.

For the first little bit, the three of them spoke about the usual things girls of that age would talk about. This continued until around one a.m.

"Well," Hermione began, "I'm going to head up to bed now." She yawned heavily.

"It's amazing that you're up this late on a Sunday." Ginny giggled.

"It is Halloween though." The other girl protested

"True." Ginny nodded, standing up as well. "Anyway, I'm going to bed too." She turned to Cate. "You should go soon."

"I will." The eighteen-year-old replied, waving as the two left. Sighing lightly, Catherine picked up her Charms book and essay, then began scribbling away. By ten past two, she had completed all her school work and began on the essay for Arthur. As three-o'clock neared, the common room began to get increaseably colder. Cate pulled a sweater out of her bag, pulling it tight around her, then continued writing.

'This is truly insane.' She thought, 'I really need to get to bed.' The young woman then noticed something peculiar. As she exhaled, she could see her breath infront of her. Thoughts of her past swirled around her, just as she was drifting off, a sudden sound made her jump.

A loud shout echoed through Gryffindor tower, followed by yells of Ron, Neville, Seamus and Dean. Catherine threw down her parchment and nearly flew up the stairs to the dormitory.

"What's going on?" The young woman nearly shouted. The boys in the tower jumped, thinking she was McGonagall.

"It's Harry." Ron began. Cate's eye surveyed the room, she then noticed Harry kneeling on the floor, curled in a ball.

"What happened?" Catherine dropped to her knees beside Harry. He looked up, knowing what the true meaning behind her words were.

"A death eater . . . was being tortured . . . horribly . . . it was a woman . . . they were gathered somewhere I've been before. Well . . . the building itself wasn't, but the street was." Harry spoke slowly, watching the horror grow on his friends faces.

"Knockturn Alley?" Cate questioned.

"Yeah . . . " He said, "I think it might have been."

"Why would you know that?" Ron suddenly asked. Cate simply rolled her eyes in return. Hermione seemed to be getting to them. Suddenly, the woman shivered, it was freezing.

"Why is it so cold in here tonight?" She said, "The fires shouldn't be out."

"It's not that." Neville stated, pointing behind them with a trembling finger. Cate, Ron and Harry turned, and in great horror, found at least ten dementors advancing on them. The room was absolutely freezing. Catherine became dizzy immediately, as did Harry, because he was still weak. Cate's left arm began to burn, and a quick flash of green light illuminated the room, as the actual dark mark formed under the bruise. Her arm burned like hell, she winced in pain, feeling extremely faint, and completely freezing cold. Her arm was still warm as the dark mark shone lightly.

"Expecto Patronum!" Dean, Neville, Seamus, and Ron all yelled, causing the dementors to flee out of the dormitory window. Catherine looked over at Harry and Ron, terror in her eyes. She grabbed both of them and dragged them out of the tower, but not before Harry had time to grab the Marauders map.

"C'mon, we've got to find someone."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Where're we going?" Ron asked as the three tumbled out of the portrait hole.

"We have to find Severus." Cate responded immediately, remembering what he had said. Harry muttered something under his break, then.

" Lumous." A small light on the tip of his want illuminated a small area of the hallway. "He's in his office."

"That...is a bloody brilliant map." Cate said, impressed.

"Keep your wands out." Ron warned as the three tore off to the dungeons. Ron and Harry lagged back slightly as Catherine burst into Severus' office. The eighteen-year-old dropped onto her knees, very weak from not sleeping or eating enough, and then the dementor attack.

"Catherine!" The man shouted, his back to her, knowing that only she would burst in on him in the middle of the night (he didn't know anything was wrong). "What the bloody hell are you doing?" Cate shifted around, leaning back against the wall.

"Dementors..." Snape whipped around, noticing Ron and Harry in the doorway, "They attacked us in Gryffindor tower."

"Was anyone hurt?" He walked over to the three of them, carefully examining each of them.

"No." Harry replied, sighing heavily, I woke up from a dream," Snape shot him a death glare for not practicing occlumency. "Anyway, Cate heard me and came up to see what was wrong. The dementors came soon after."

"Did they leave?" Snape asked, taking a giant wad of chocolate from his desk.

"Yes." All three students replied.

"Good." He stated, "Here, eat this." The man handed each of them a piece of chocolate. "Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, go back up to your dormitories, keep your wants at the ready." The two boys hurriedly left the corridor, Snape slammed the door shut and turned to his daughter. "What else happened?"

"This." Cate said tearfully, holding up her left arm to show him the dark mark etching itself into her pale skin.

"No." He muttered to himself, turning away, "How did this happen? Did someone burn you?"

"No." Catherine's voice shook horribly, "When the dementors came, I was freezing, my arm starting burning, and then the mark showed up."

"This is bad. No one was supposed to attack for another few months."

"I don't think this was an attack." Cate whispered, "I think they were coming to get me or something."

"It could be." Severus reached out his hand, helping her up. The young woman leaned onto him for support. "Do you feel okay?"

"No." She shook her head.

"I'll help you back to the tower." Snape replied, leading her out of the room.

Before Catherine went up to her dormitory, she collected her things from beside the fire, then dragged herself up the stairs, collapsing onto her bed without sparing a second. She was sound asleep in not a second.

Outside, Severus waited until the portrait hole was completely closed before rushing off. He hurried down a series of hallways until he reached Professor Dumbledore's office. Snape muttered the password, ran up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Come in Severus." Albus' voice called out calmly. He entered.

"Sir, there has been an attack on the castle." Dumbledore's eyes widened slightly, "Dementors were in the Gryffindor tower. The students managed to ward them off, but Miss Catherine seemed to be in bad shape. The dark mark has now formed on her arm."

"Miss Catherine is bound to be in bad shape. She grew up with a sorrowed childhood and has never been exposed to dementors. With these aspects, I would say that she would be badly affected." He paused slightly, "Now, I would like you to alert The Order, I will deal with increasing the security around the school and grounds."

"Thank-you sir." Snape replied, leaving the office with his robes billowing behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Monday morning was dawning on Hogwarts. The news of the dementors entering Gryffindor tower had spread throughout the entire school by the end of breakfast.

By the time the first class (Defence Against the Dark Arts) rolled around, it was all that the Gryffindors were talking about. Harry, Ron and Hermione took their regular seats at the back of the class when Tonks entered.

"Quiet down." She called over the softening noise. "Hand in your essays, and then I will answer some questions about the incident last night." A sudden rush of students came flying up to her desk, tossing over their essays before flying back to their seats. "Any questions?" The professor asked. Hands all over the room were up immediately. "Parvati?"

"What exactly happened last night? I mean, why did they attack Hogwarts, and only Gryffindor?"

"From the news I heard, from a reliable source may I add, the dementors were not trying to attack. They were sent by Voldemort," shudders and some light shrieks echoed throughout the room, "to collect someone. The dementors were not sent to harm anyone in particular, Gryffindor is merely the house that the people belong to. Not to mention that they were warded off by some very well trained students." She glanced slightly over at those people.

"Okay." Parvati muttered in reply. Tonks' eyes flowed across the room, her eyes rested on Neville.

"Neville?"

"Can a dementor attack cause serious or permanent damage?" The boy asked very quietly.

"Most likely not." Tonks replied. "The only permanent damage a dementor can give you is the kiss. If a person has lived an absolutely depressive life, a dementor can make them relieve all of their bad memories, which isn't too fun. And they will be rather distracted and distraught by that for quiet a while."

The door to the classroom opened, and Catherine entered. Next to her black robes, her skin looked nearly transparent.

"Sorry I'm late, professor." She apologized, "I was up far too late and over-slept." Tonks smiled softly.

"It's fine." The eighteen-year-old then took her seat. As she did, Harry noticed that she was wearing two layers of clothes under her robes. He leaned over to her.

"Are you all right?" He whispered.

"I'll be fine." Cate replied without looking at him.

"Okay class!" Tonks called out, "Lets get on track, open your books to page three-hundred and six . . . " Her voice trailed off as the lesson began.

Every so often throughout the period, Tonks glanced over at Catherine. The woman knew that after a dementor attack, Cate would be shaken, but should be okay, however, she didn't appear to be. The bell eventually rang, and the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws left the room for their next classes.

"Catherine!" Tonks shouted just before the young woman could leave.

"Yeah?" She asked drearily.

"You don't look so good." She commented, rubbing her shoulder, "You should go back to Grimmauld Place for a while. You need to get some rest."

"That sounds good." Catherine sighed heavily.

"Is anything else bothering you?" Cate puled up the numerous sleeves on her left arm and exposed the dark mark. The woman's eyes widened.

"Albus didn't tell us that."

"I wouldn't expect him to." The eighteen-year-old replied, walking off to Professor McGonagall's office. Knowing that she had enough clothes for a few days at Grimmauld Place, she went straight there.

"Hello?" She called through the house.

"Cate?" Charlie replied, running down the stairs. "Oh my God." He muttered, seeing the paleness in her skin. The young man rushed over to her, hugging her tightly and kissing her forehead softly. "What happened?"

"The dementors." She whispered. "I don't really know what's happening. Since I woke up, I've been thinking nonstop about my childhood, all the bad parts."

"It's most likely because you've never been in contact with them before, and when you did, you were rather weak." Cate didn't reply, just buried her face deeper in the warmth of Charlie. "C'mon." He gestured, "Let's get you upstairs" Reluctantly, Catherine followed her boyfriend up to her room, where she lay down, and almost immediately fell asleep.

"Get some sleep." She heard Charlie whisper, "I'll had some food ready when you get up." He kissed her forehead gently and left the room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The next morning, Catherine awoke feeling a little bit better. The smell of pancakes was floating throughout Grimmauld Place, Cate pushed herself out of the bed, rapped her robed around her and headed down to the kitchen.

"Morning." She greeted quietly, smiling.

"Morning." Charlie walked over to her, placing his soft hands around her waist and kissing her gently. "Are you feeling any better?"

"A bit." She smiled, sitting down.

"Good to hear." The young man replied, serving up two plates of pancakes with sliced oranges. The couple ate in silence, when they were finished, Catherine went back up to her room to lie down again. She had only been there a few minutes when she felt Charlie's arms wrap around her. He kissed the back of her head. "Go back to sleep." He whispered softly. Cate snugged into him, and fell fast asleep again.

Throughout the day, Catherine woke up a few times, and still fund Charlie's arms wrapped protectively around her. By six, she had been woken up by her stomach growling. The young woman inched out of the bed, trying not to wake Charlie.

"Cate?" He mumbled, rolling over, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." She sat back down, "I was just getting up to get some food, and to spend some time awake. I want to be able to sleep tonight."

"Ah." Charlie sat up beside her, "Do you mind if I join you?"

"Not at all." Cate smiled softly as he took her hand in his. As he did this, the young man noticed that her skin was still pale, and freezing cold. Though her condition had improved.

The couple had only sandwiches for dinner, as neither of them were up to making something extravagant.

"Are you sure it's okay for you to be here during the week, to miss all that school?" Charlie asked as he sat beside Catherine on the couch.

"I'm pretty sure. I mean, Tonks did suggest it."

"True." The young man replied, pulling Cate toward him.

"I'll be fine with school work, someone's bound to bring it by sometime. Besides, I need a break." Carefully, the young woman lay down on the couch, pulling Charlie with her. She kissed his lips gently.

"Either way, I'm glad you're here with me." They both smiled, Catherine moved herself closer to her boyfriend for warmth. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head softly.

"I love you." Was the small whisper that came from Cate's lips.

"What?" Charlie questioned, looking down at her.

"I said, I love you." The eighteen-year-old looked up into Charlie's eyes, they held the gaze for a short while, then he responded.

"I love you too." He moved close to her, kissing her gently. Catherine then snuggled herself up against him and soon, had fallen asleep.

As she lay there in his arms, Charlie noticed how cold she still was. Cate had warmed up a considerable amount since she had first arrived, but was not yet better. He gently eased himself out of her arms went to the kitchen fireplace. Tossing a handful of floo powder into it, he stuck his head in.

"The Burrow." A moment later, he was facing his father. "Dad?" Mr Weasley looked up.

"Charlie? What do you need?"

"Cate came back here after the dementor attack on Sunday, and she's still in pretty bad shape."

"Has shge had any chocolate?"

"Yes."

"Then it's fine." Arthur sighed, "She'll be okay. From what I've heard, she was over working while under sleeping and eating. Just let her rest."

"All right. Thanks Dad."

"No problem." He replied as Charlie's face vanished from the fire.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The next few days continued the same as the rest. Catherine would sleep, or be resting the entire day, and Charlie rarely left her side. By Friday, Cate's condition was much better.

Both Catherine and Charlie were lying, curled up, hands entwined on Cate's bed, fast asleep, midday Friday. Downstairs in the sitting room, the fire flared and Ginny stepped out.

"Hello?" She called, however, it was not loud enough to wake either of the house's occupants. Ginny figured that Cate was just asleep in her room, and Charlie was out, so she headed up the stairs. She knocked on the door as she entered.

"Cate? Are you..." The teen stopped mid-sentence when she saw Catherine and her older brother lying in the same bed, arms around each other. Ginny walked over to the bed, droppign the pile of Cate's homework on the table and pocked Charlie's shoulder, hard.

"What the bloody hell?" He mumbled, roller over, which wakened Catherine. "Gin, what are you doing here?"

"I came to give Cate her homework." She replied, "The better question is, what are you two doing in the same bed?" Cate and Charlie looked at each other, their cheeks flushing slightly.

"Well...uh..." Charlie began, "We are together. But the important thing is that we're not sleeping together."

"It sure looks like you are." Gin raised an eyebrow.

"Gin! You know what I mean!"

"What is that?" The younger girl enjoyed teasing her brother. Charlie groaned angrily.

"What I mean is that we're not having sex! We're simply sleeping in the same bed." Ginny smirked.

"That's sweet. I promise I won't tell anyone." The teen then pranced out of the room. Cate and Charlie then heard her floo back to McGonagall's office.

"Well that was interesting." Catherine commented.

"Yeah." The young man replied, "I never realized how risky this was either."

"What'd'you mean?"

"Anyone could have walked in on the two of us sleeping and suspected other things. If mom had seen this, we would have been woken up to shrieks and then gotten a rather long lecture."

"I suppose Severus' reaction would be quite similar." Charlie laughed as Cate snuggled back up against him. "I'm going to try to get some more sleep." She whispered.

"Good idea." The young man was very glad to see that Catherine was nearly back to her normal body temperature, and her skin was also normal. He sighed happily before drifting off to sleep too.

Throughout the next two days, Catherine managed to find time to complete her homework assignments while still getting better. And still, Charlie rarely left her side.

On Sunday evening, a warning knock come on the front door just as the couple was cleaning up dinner. The knocker entered the house.

"Hello?" Lupin called out, removing his cloak.

"We're in the kitchen." Charlie called back. Reamus made his way in to them.

"Good evening." He greeted, taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"Hi." Both Charlie Cate replied, finished the cleaned and also taking a seat.

"Catherine," The older man started, "I just wanted to speak with you before you go back to school." She nodded, "After the dementors, you in particular must be very, very careful of your actions. Also, you'll want to stay out of the cold as much as possible and have at least one glass of a warm liquid a day for the next weeks. It will help with your healing."

"Sounds good."

"How's your arm?"

"Pretty good." She lifted it onto the table, "It hasn't hurt since the attack."

"That's good." A beeping sound then echoed throughout the room, Cate looked down at her watch and stopped it.

"That would be my cue to leave." The yong woman stood up, hugged Charlie, said good bye to Reamus, and then flooed back to Hogwarts.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The next few weeks went by rather relaxed, yet, security was high for the first bit. When there were no signs of danger that security was toned down. Which actually, was not a problem.

Everything was going perfectly fine until on Friday class (right before lunch) nearing the end of November. The Gryffindors and Ravenclaws were in the middle of their transfiguration lesson when Cate suddenly jumped in her seat. Her hand immediately flew to her left arm. Professor McGongall looked up.

"Are you all right Catherine?"

"Uh . . . yeah. I just bit my tongue." She replied, "May I go to the washroom?"

"Certainly." Minerva gave the eighteen-year-old a look of curiosity as she left the room

Once outside of the class, Catherine doubled over in pain, her arm felt like it was being torched. She was being called. Catherine gathered herself up and ran off to the dungeons, pounding on Snape's door when she arrived.

"What?" The man snapped as he opened the door. He then saw Catherine in major pain, holding her left arm. Turning back to his class, he shouted directions. "Continue working on your potions, at the end of class, I want a vial of each of yours on my desk!" Then he slammed the door shut.

"I'm being called . . . " Catherine stated, worry in her voice.

"I figured that much." Severus replied, "Go down to the kitchens to get some ice, it might help with the burning. I'll go in your place." Severus then turned and headed for his office to floo to Knockturn Alley. Slowly, the burning in Catherine's arm decreased, and she was able to think clearly again.

'I should go.' She thought, walking toward the Hogwarts gate. 'I don't want Severus to have to run off every time like this.' AS soon as the young woman was off Hogwarts grounds, she apparated to 172 Knockturn Alley, the upstairs, where she was unheard and unseen by Voldemort and his death eaters.

"Why have you come again, Severus?" A cold voice came from the main floor. Cate inched toward the twisted staircase infront of her and then halfway down it. She could just see into a musty room.

"Catherine was unable to come, My Lord." Severus replied. He stood facing Voldemort, death eaters surrounded them.

"That is what you said in October, when you were asked to bring her. So we sent the dementors out, they made sure she was marked. You did mark her, did you not?"

"Yes, My Lord."

"Do you want her to take part in our circle?"

"Of course!"

"Then why is she not here now?"

"She is sick. She was unable to come to you when she was called."

"Are you telling me that Miss Snape was not well enough to apparate or floo here, but was able to go around the school searching for you to tell you she was being called?"

"I'm sorry, My Lord."

"Do not apologize to me!" Voldemort spat, then raised his wand, "Crucio!" Snape hunched over as the spell took over him. However, he showed a small amount of pain. Voldemort raised his wand, breaking the spell. "Where is your daughter?"

"Hogwarts."

"Why is she not here?"

"She is sick."

"I though I told you not to lie Severus." Catherine flinched at the tone of Voldemort's voice. Why was Severus doing this to himself? "Lucius!" Voldemort gestured to another death eater, "Make him bleed." The blonde-haired man stepped out of the corner and brought a whip down onto Severus' back, cracking the skin open.

Cate jumped as she heard the many snaps of the whip, retreating a bit further up the staircase. However, she stayed close enough that she could still see.

"Why is Miss Snape not here?" Voldemort hissed over the sound of the whip.

"I've already told you, she's ill!" Snape cried. Voldemort raised his wand again.

"Crucio!" The whipped sound stopped, but only for a second. "Lucius! I didn't tell you to stop!" They then continued.

Catherine nearly ran back up the stairs. She could not believe her eyes. Voldemort was nearly killing her father, and all because she hadn't shown up. Not being able to stand it anymore, she apparated back to Hogwarts.

After running back through the grounds, Catherine headed straight for Gryffindor Tower. She felt as is she could burst at any second, tears gathered in her eyes as she climbed through the portrait hole. Cate didn't stop on her way up to her bed, she pulled the hangings shut and collapsed down onto her bed.

Hours later, the dormitory was now only dimly lit (the rest of the students were on their way back from dinner) when Catherine was awoken by a sharp rapping on a window.

"Uuhhrg." She groaned, rolling over and pulling back the hangings. A black owl was at the window, rapping it's talons against the window. The young woman got up off her bed and walked over, opening the windows and taking the letter. It was written in the same red substance as the last one was. Sighing softly, Cate read through it quickly.

'_Miss Snape,_

_You will be coming to meet with us the next time you are called. Come to the forbidden forest, and do not send or bring your father. If you do, you will received something a lot worse than a letter written in your father's blood.'_

At that point (the end of the letter), Catherine dropped it and jumped away from it, gasping loudly.

"No." She whispered, the looked out of the window towards the forest and shuddered. Crouching down, Cate picked up the letter, folding it quickly, and left the tower. As Catherine walked through the halls, she thought back to the events earlier that day. She had been going through life as any young adult would, and in one second, was thrown into a hectic world of evil versus good, and insanity.

When she looked up, Cate found herself outside Professor Dumbledore's office, which was where she had planned to go. She muttered the password and jogged up the stairs, knocking on his door before entering.

"Catherine," He greeted warmly, "I expected to see you here . . . earlier though."

"Why earlier?" The eighteen-year-old asked as she sat across the desk from him.

"I expected you to come speak with me directly after telling Severus."

"Oh . . . " She paused, "Uh . . . about that . . . it would be nice if you didn't tell Severus this, but, I uh . . . I kinda went."

"What?" Two shocked voices echoed throughout the office. Catherine cringed heavily, thinking that her father had just walked in. However, Minerva walked around her, taking a seat on the side of Dumbledore's desk.

"Catherine, did you go to Voldemort? Answer me truthfully." Albus asked.

"I did not go to him . . . I went to the building. I saw him beating on Severus, he was furious with him for continually not allowing me to come. He cast the Cruciatus Curse on him, while Lucius Malfoy used a whip on him, and that would be when I left."

"You didn't get caught?"

"No." She shook her head, "But this came later, about thirty minutes ago." Cate tossed the letter onto the desk. The man read through it quickly, then passed it on, to Professor McGonagall.

"I'm not surprised at any actions of Voldemort or his death eaters."

"Neither am I." Minerva opinionated, placing the letter back down on the headmaster's desk.

"It was just so . . . " Catherine stopped, not knowing what to say, "I . . . I was in shock to see what Severus was going through. And . . . and to think that he . . . he's gone through this for so long, and that he saved me from it." The young woman paused tears sparkling in her eyes. "I don't understand why everything's so different now. Before I came here, things were so constriction, with dance, if you were over a certain weight, you were thrown out. The school was so full of conformity, everything was about being the best, the prettiest, the one who got all the guys." She sighed heavily, wiping tears off her face. "It's so much better to be here, even if my life's in danger." Cate buried her face in her hands, trying to get control of herself. Minerva reached over, rubbing the young woman's shoulder gently. After a few seconds, Catherine looked up, her face wet with tears, though, they had stopped flowing.

"Thank-you." Cate smiled, drying her face completely. "I'll leave this with you." She slid the letter across to Dumbledore. "And I'm heading to bed now."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Two days later, Catherine was heading down the dormitory stairs when she heard a rapping on one of the windows. She hurried over and opened it, letting a familiar phoenix in. Fawkes dropped a letter in her hand, and flew away. Catherine quickly opened the letter and read through it.

'Miss Catherine,

After the events that have occurred over the last few days, we have come to the realization that drastic measures should be taken. Knowing that death eaters are on Hogwarts ground, and are gathering extra people there is causing us to increase security, and begin putting people into hiding. There are however, some people who cannot go into hiding. I would like you to get me those lists please.

-Professor Dumbledore'

Cate glanced around, there was barely anyone around, she then turned, jogging up the stairs to the boy's dormitory.

"Harry?" She called from behind the door.

"Yeah?" He replied, a second later, his face appeared in the door.

"Can I get copy of the members of the DA?"

"Uh . . . sure." He ducked back into the room, rummaged around in his trunk and appeared back at the door, a piece of parchment in his hand. "Here." He held it out, "You can keep it, we've got other copies."

"Thanks." She smiled, took and hurried back down the stairs. Cate picked up her quill, drew a line across the bottom of the page and added five more names of death eaters' children. The young woman folded the parchment, tucked it inside her robes and headed down to the Great Hall.

Catherine ate her breakfast while chatting animatedly with Parvati and Lavander. It had been a while since she had last talked with them, so they spent the meal catching up. Cate looked up when there were twenty minutes before classes, the hall was slowly emptying, and this was her chance.

"Why don't you guys head off to class, I'll be along in a few minutes." Cate smiled as the two other girls left the hall, then walked up to the staff table, crouching down beside Dumbledore's chair.

"Good morning." He greeted, barely glancing down.

"I have the lists you asked for." She slid the piece of parchment onto the table. Dumbledore unfolded it, reading through it quickly.

"May I ask why you've put you own name on the bottom list?" Cate shrugged.

"I'm not included with the top, and I am with the bottom."

"Are you involved already?"'

"No."

"When you are, be sure to be extra careful. Severus would kill us all if anything happened to you."

"So I've heard." Catherine rolled her eyes, then checked her watch.

"I should head off."'

"Before you go." Albus began, "Who should be sent home first?"

"Uhh . . . muggle-borns first, then half-bloods, then muggle supporters, then pure bloods. At least . . . thats the way I figure it."

"All right." He paused, "Now, off to class." Cate nodded, then hurried off to Defence Against the Dark Arts.

The class passed rather calmly, without any interruptions until only ten minutes were left. A soft knock came on the door, breaking the silence in the room. Tonks walked over to the door, opened it, and stepped out, a moment later, she returned.

"Nicole, Kaitlyn, James and Carl." She addressed four of the Hufflepuff's, "Professor Sprout wants to see you, take your things." The four gathered up their books and left the room. Outside, Professor Sprout greeted them with a nod, the look on her face was not a happy one.

"I'm afraid I have some horrible news for you." She began, "The Dark Lord has not only returned with strong power, but he is close to Hogwarts, and planning attacked around England. You four are going to be sent into hiding around the world, where you will continue your schooling. Please go to my office during lunch, where I will meet you with portkeys. Leave all your things in your trunks, in your dormitory, they will be transported ahead of time." She then turned and left, the students headed to Hufflepuff tower.

This behavior continued for a while on afterwards. Heads of houses went around to classrooms, pulling one or two students out, and telling them where to meet that night. In the last class of the day (Charms), Catherine was pulled out of the room by Professor McGonagall.

"Yes?" Cate asked, closing the door behind her.

"We've begun sending students into hiding."

"So I've noticed."

"We decided that as you're a member of The Order, we're going to fill you in on what's happening." The woman looked up and down the hallway, "We're sending some of the muggle borns into hiding tonight. They're being sent to various schools around Canada, and Australia."

"I see."

"We've chosen these locations because from what we've heard there's little talk of Voldemort, much less attacks."

"That would be very true." Cate nodded, "Is that all?"

"Yes." Minerva replied, nodding before hurrying off.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Over the next month, students were pulled out of class in ones and twos twice a day. Classes were getting smaller and smaller each week, until Christmas break, when everything stopped, and only the DA and the children of death eaters remained. Anyone who had gone home for Christmas was going into hiding as soon as the holiday ended. But for now, back at Hogwarts, it was Christmas day.

"Cate!" Parvati's voice broke into the young woman's dreams. "Cate! Get up!" A pillow then flew into her face. Catherine pushed the pillow to the ground and sat up.

"Happy Christmas." She said groggily, looking around the dormitory, she noticed that Ginny had joined them

"Happy Christmas!" A number of voices replied. The room was then filled with OoO's and shrieks of joy as the girls opened their presents. Just as they were finished (and had gotten dressed), a dog came bounding up the stairs, stopping at Catherine's feet. It was a small dog, mostly jack Russell Terrier, but with some other breeds mixed in as well.

The dog sat promptly, wagging its tail quickly, staring up at Cate with sparkling eyes, it barked, still sitting there. Cate reached down to pet it, and it jumped toward the doorway. Laughing slightly, the young woman followed it as it bounded down the stairs to the common room. When she walked around the last corner, she saw Charlie standing in the room.

"Happy Christmas." He smiled, the dog bounded between the two. Catherine walked up to him, hugging him tightly.

"Thank-you." She replied, "He's adorable."

"I'm glad you like him." Charlie began as they departed. "The only other one I could get was a cocker spaniel, but I figured you wouldn't really appreciate that."

"Yeah, not really." She laughed, "It's great to see you again, it's been a while."

"True." Charlie wrapped his arms around her waist. "I have missed you."

"I've missed you too." Cate replied, leaning closer to him, she kissed him softly. Charlie was just leaning in for another one when the sound of the others coming down the stairs reached his ears. The couple departed and turned their attention to greeting everyone else. Hermione turned her attention out the window, the sun was brightly shining among the grounds, illuminating the common room.

"What'd'you guys say about going out to the grounds to play around after breakfast?"'

"Sounds good." A few voices replied, then ran back up to their dormitories to get coats. With that all behind them, they headed off to the Great Hall.

Breakfast passed very well, when the younger ones announced that they were planning to go outside, a couple of their teachers exchanged nervous glances.

"Severus." Albus began, "Maybe you and Minerva should go with them." He gestured.

"Of course!" Minerva nearly jumped out of her seat, "I'll just be a moment, I have to grab my cloak."

As soon as the thirteen of them were outside, they ran off into the deep snow (not including McGonagall and Snape of course) and began pelting each other with snow balls. When Catherine missed hitting Ron by at least three feet, he jogged over to her.

"Ha!" He shouted as he stopped, then lowered his voice, "I bet you can't hit Snape in the back of his head from here." Cate looked up, Snape was about ten feet away from them, his back to them, talking to Minerva.

"What'll happen if I do hit him?"

"I'll serve your detention if you get one." Ron smirked.

"Okay . . . " Cate gulped, hoping Severus wouldn't murder her, then gathered up a ball of snow and threw it. It hit him smack in the back of the head. First, everyone froze, mortified, then they burst into laughter.

"Oh man . . . " Ron gasped for air, "If only Fred and George could have seen that."

Snape turned slowly to face them while wiping the snow off his head. He grimaced for a moment, then bent down and got a handful of snow. He ended up hitting Ron directly in the face, which, of course, caused everyone to burst out laughing again. And . . . soon enough, everyone was involved in the snowball fight.

After another half hour of storming each other with snow, and Charlie throwing a fer of them into massive snow banks, the group headed back into the castle. All of them were sopping wet, and left a rather damp trail for Filch to clean up later.

The dinner Christmas feast passed rather relaxed. Around the table, people chatted in twos and threes while they ate. By the end, most were rather tired, and went straight to their house towers. Catherine and Charlie however, remained talking at the table until only Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape and Tonks were left. Cate drained the last of her cup of tea, then spoke out to everyone.

"Kind of weird how it just so happens to be the six of us left here eh?" A few others looked around, then nodded in agreement. "Well, as we're here now, is there anything to be said?"

"As long as you know that you're not to do anything that I don't approve up, no." Severus spoke cooly. Catherine rolled her eyes, standing up from the table.

"As I've heard that numerous times, I'll take that as a no." She gestured to Charlie, and the two of them left the Great Hall.

"I'd have to say, it's great to be back." Charlie stated quietly as they walked to McGonagall's office.

"I can believe that." Cate smiled as he took her hand in his. The couple walked in silence the rest of the way to infront of Minerva's fire place. Charlie turned to his girlfriend, taking her hands in his.

"Remember to keep yourself safe over the next few months." He warned.

"I will."

"Good. But . . . when you go out to meet with the death eaters, make sure you're protected. Make sure that somehow, you're connected to The Order so that we can back you up."

"I'd rather now." Cate replied, "If I was connected to you guys in any way, Voldemort would know. Then he'd have a way to find out who you are, where you are, and I wouldn't want to put you in that kind of danger."

"Fine." He gave in, "But have some sort of danger signal arranged with someone up here, and use that."

"All right." She agreed, leaning into him.

"Thank-you." Charlie kissed her head gently.

"Anytime." Catherine looked up at him, then kissed him softly, yet, passionately. They departed after a tiny bit, Charlie stepped toward the fire place.

"I'll see you soon." He said, kissing her hand, then flooed back to Grimmauld Place.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The Christmas break slowly passed, most spent it relaxing, and catching up on any homework that hadn't been completed yet. On the last night of the break, Hermione, Harry and Catherine were sitting in the common room. Harry and Hermione were chatting away while Catherine was busy doing write ups for The Order.

Out of nowhere, a blinding pain shot into Catherine's arm. Trying hard not to try to reduce the pain by holding it, the young woman shoved the parchment into her bag, placed her wand into her jeans, and stood up.

"Where're you going?" Hermione asked. Cate stopped at the open portrait hole, turning to face her.

"I'm going out to walk around for a bit." She replied.

"Outside?" The other girl questioned, looking at the coat in Catherine's hand.

"Yes." She then left into the empty hallway. Cate glanced down at her bare arm, the mark was glowing black slightly . . . if that was possible. She looked down the hallway in both directions, and then headed for the forest, pulling on her coat when she got outside.

Pulling her coat tighter around her, she continued across the grounds, her hand closed tightly around her wand. Soon, she entered the forest, straining her ears for any sign of noise. Catherine continued walking straight for at least ten minutes, until a sudden rustle of the bushes made her jump. Cate whipped around, a figure dressed entirely in black emerged from between the trees.

"Come." A deep voice said, slowly, Cate followed him into a clearing. A half-circle of death eaters stood there, Voldemort in the middle, facing her.

"Welcome." Voldemort's voice seemed to be glowing with glee "To our circle. We are very glad that you could join us."

"I am too My Lord." Cate replied, bowing only the slightest bit. Her act had to be good, but not too good.

"Why could you not come to us before? I am assuming that you were not ill."

"I was not." She began, "Severus would not let me come."

"I am glad you do not lie as he does." Voldemort paused, "All though you could have snuck awa to us, and you did not. For this, you will be punished." Catherine gulped silently, preparing for whatever it was that was coming. "Lucius." He ordered, the blonde man stepped forward, letting a whip drop to its full length from his hand.

"Yes My Lord." He complied.

"You know what to do." Voldemort instructed, then turned to Cate.

"Take off your coat." She did as he said. Lucius raised the whip, bringing it down onto her back. Catherine winced just the slightest bit. The man brought it down three more times, each breaking open Cate's pale skin. Voldemort motioned for him to stop. "You have been hit four times, do you know why?"

"No, My Lord." She replied, not daring to look directly at him.

"One, for not sneaking off the last time you were called. One for coming late today. One for coming in muggle clothing, and one for breaking you in. Do you understand?"'

"Yes, My Lord."

"You are wanting to do work for us, are you not?"

"Yes I am."

"Then you will do some spying."

"On whom?"

"Mr. Potter, and those who are against us."

"Of course My Lord."

"You may go now."

"Thank-you." Catherine bowed slightly before heading off through the forest, puling her coat over her bloodied back.

The young woman walked through the forest, pushing her way through the bare trees. Soon enough, she had found her way back to the grounds, plowed through the deep piles of snow up to the castle. She brushed the snow off herself, and headed to Professor McGonagall's office, knocking hard on the door. Minerva's face soon appeared in it.

"Catherine? Are you all right?"

"Uh . . . partially." Minerva stepped back, letting the eighteen-year-old in.

"What happened?" She asked as Cate peeled off her coat.

"Would you be able to heal me?"

"Heal you . . . " The woman stopped as Cate turned her back to her. "Oh . . . " Minerva reached over to her desk, picking up her wand. The teacher then performed a simple spell, which vanished Catherine's wounds. McGonagall then cast another spell to remove the rips and blood from her clothing.

"Thank-you." Cate replied, facing the woman.

"Anytime." Minerva said softly, she paused, "I'm assuming you were called?"

"Yes." She nodded, pulling her coat on again.

"You should get some rest soon."

"That was my plan."'

"Good to hear." McGonagall softly patted Catherine's shoulder before the young woman headed off.

Back in the common rom, Hermione was still sitting up, presumably working on some extra credit work, but she was really keeping an eye on how long it took Cate to get back.

"Where were you?" Hermione asked the second Catherine entered through the portrait hole.

"I told you before I left, I want for a walk."

"For that long?"'

"I needed to clear my head." The eighteen-year-old started up the stairs.

"Whatever you say." She heard Hermione say as she closed the dormitory door. Catherine quickly changed, pulled the hangings shut and dropped down onto her bed, where she fell asleep immediately.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

After Christmas break ended, and classes started up again, Cate began noticed that Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott and Severus kept leaving in the middle of their classes. Apparently they had more importance that she did in the death eaters plans.

One evening on her way back from the library, Catherine happened to run into Malfoy in a deserted hallway. The seventeen-year-old boy looked up, then slowly walked toward Cate.

"So I heard you've joined our side." He spoke cooly.

"Yeah?" She replied, her voice stone, "You wanna make something of it?"'

"No." He paused, "I just find it weird that you're with us, but you're a Gryffindor and you hang out with Potty and his friends."

"I've been keeping an eye on them. Which is why my father made special arrangements for me to be in Gryffindor.

"That would explain it." Draco said quietly, then stepped closer towards her.

"It would." Cate replied, her eyes darting both ways down the hallway.

"You know, my father always said he thought your mother was beautiful." Catherine raised an eyebrow at Malfoy as he stepped closer to her. "And now I see how much you resemble your mother." Draco was nearly an inch from her, and the young woman was pressed up against the wall. He then brushed his hand across her hip, slightly touching her inner thigh, Catherine pushed away, starting on her way down the hallway.

"Malfoy, I don't know what you want from me, but you sure as hell aren't getting it."

"Cate...two pureblood, Dark Lord supporters such as ourselves deserve each other."

"Whatever." Cate hurried off down the hall, she needed to clear her mind, so she headed out to the grounds. Even it there was the possible threat of death eaters, she needed to be outside, anyway, they thought she was with them.

The eighteen-year-old puller her cloak tight around her as the snow crunched under her feet. It was good for her to be out of the school, with all that was going on, Catherine needed a few days off. The young woman ended up wandering around for quite a while, when it started to get dark, Cate turned to walk back up to the school. She jumped back suddenly when she felt a hand wrap around her shoulders. Cate pushed the arm off her and whipped around, whoever it was, was invisible at the time.

"Catherine," A cold, drawling voice spoke, "It's perfectly fine. I am with you, remember?"

"How could I forget?" She replied, now knowing who it was, "Mr. Malfoy, please, it's getting late, I have to get back up to the school." The man laughed softly.

"It's okay." He took a loud step toward her, even though Cate couldn't see him, she knew he was behind her, as his breath was warm on his neck. "There's no danger as long as you're here with me." The young woman cringed inside as his hands closed around her waist. If she made any opposing actions, it would seem as if she was not supporting the Dark Side, which wasn't the best.

"Mr. Malfoy..." He stopped her.

"Please, call me Lucius."

"Lucius..." Catherine began again, taking a sharp inhale of breath as she felt the man's hand move quickly up her shirt. "I do need to get back to the school...there's no one watching Potter and his friends, they could be planning against us." She spoke quickly, and his hand froze as she finished her sentence.

"In that case," He whispered, "You should be heading back." Lucius kissed her neck forcefully, then let her go. "We'll continue this later. Good night."'

"Good night." She muttered, then hurried off to the owlery.

Cate cooed a barn owl down, wrote a quick letter to Professor Dumbledore, that said something along the lines of:

'_Professor, _

_I just wanted to let you know that some death eaters may be wandering around the grounds, invisible, and that they are a threat to students. I cam across Lucius Malfoy this evening. Luckily, I am with his side, so he did me no real harm._

_-Cate'_

She quickly rolled up the parchment, gave it to the owl, and watched it fly away. A few moments later, the owl flew back inside the window. Catherine unrolled the note, and read quickly through Dumbledore's response.

'_Catherine,_

_Thank-you for your information. My only question to you is: when you say Mr Malfoy did you no real harm, what to you mean?_

_-A. Dumbledore'_

Cate flipped the page over, and wrote back

'_He only came onto me, I managed to get away without any harm to anyone.' _

She gave it back to the owl, then left the owlery.

Cate walked through the deserted hallways up to Gryffindor tower. She changed into her pyjama's, then saw down on her bed, sighing heavily. The young woman thought of what had happened, both Lucius and Draco Malfoy had come onto her. It had never happened before, obviously something had changed. "Becoming" a death eater may have been a part of it, but not all. Maybe her reputation with the Dark Side was very different that what she had thought it was.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Catherine was awoken early one morning by the burning of her mark. Groaning angrily, she dragged herself out of bed and quickly dressed in her school robes.

Down a few hallways, Severus had just gotten back from his own death eater meeting, and was now in Dumbledore's office.

"Severus, you must calm down," Albus spoke softly.

"How do you expect me to calm down?" Snape hissed, "I was called to the Dark Lord, and during the time I was with him, Catherine was mentioned.

"They only know of your daughter, I'm sure. The death eaters have not met her, if they had, she would have reported it to The Order, and she hasn't."

"Are you sure?"

"Quite sure actually."

"So she hasn't had any contact with the Dark Side?"

"Not that I know of." Even though he was lying, Albus knew he was doing a good thing. If Severus were to know the truth, he would be harming himself and his daughter.

"Why would he say something like that then?" Severus growled, dropping down heavily into a cushy armchair.

"What precisely did he say?"

"Something along the lines of: '_We'll enjoy your daughter being amongst us, she will serve us well, and will be a wonderful benefit.'_"

"Well then wouldn't that merely mean that they think she is coming to their side?"

"I guess." Snape sighed heavily, standing up, "I must be going. I have lessons to plan." The professor then left for his office, just missing Catherine, who was on her way to the forest.

The young woman was careful to hurry this time, not wanting to be whipped again. She headed directly to the stop she had been the time before. Just as she entered the small clearing, a drawling voice spoke out to her.

"I am glad you could make it on time today Miss Snape." Voldemort greeted, moving towards her. "There is some important news that has reached my ears that I must discuss with you."

"Anything My Lord." She noticed that there were quite a few less death eaters this time.

"Have you heard any news about The Order of the Phoenix?" Her heart jumped to her throat.

"No My Lord. I have never heard of it." Voldemort started hard at her for a moment.

"You know better than your Father, you do not lie to your Lord."

"Never."

"Good." He paused, "Lucius also had something to speak with you about." The blonde-haired man stepped forward.

"I have heard that my son made you an offer."'

"An offer?"

"Yes." Lucius drawled, "Young Draco said to you that two young purebloods such as yourselves deserve each other."

"Indeed he did."

"Did you accept?"

"Not at the time."

"Will you accept now?" Cate gulped silently, she knew what she had to do in order to not be killed.

"Of course." She replied.

"Boy!" Lucius barked, "You heard her." Draco then stepped from between the trees. In silence, a smirk on his face, he closed the gap between himself and Cate, pulling her close.

"I'll have you know you're the luckiest woman alive." He whispered before kissing her forcefully. It felt like eternity before he pulled away, Catherine did her best not to wipe her mouth in disgust.

"That is all." Voldemort said, "Go back to the castle."

A few hours had passed and the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws were sitting in Transfiguration. The class was passing smoothly, with no interruptions, up until Catherine realized what she had done.

The young woman had been sitting slouched back against her chair, but suddenly jumped, sitting up straight, terror in her eyes. Professor McGonagall stopped with the notes she was doing, looking up at the young woman.

"Are you quite alright?" Cate shook her head. "Why don't you go lay down for a bit?" Cate nodded, knowing it was simply an excuse for her to get out of class.

The eighteen-year-old quickly gathered her things and left the class, hurriedly walking down the hallway to Professor McGonagall's office. What had happened that morning had to be told to The Order directly. Cate flooed to Grimmauld Place, dumped her things in the living room, then walked into the kitchen. Charlie, Moody, Lupin and Molly Weasley were all there.

"Catherine?" Lupin looked up, "Is something wrong? I didn't expect you here today."

"I did an incredibly stupid thing this morning." Nearly everyone in the room froze as she took a seat at the table.

"Go on..." Charlie urged.

"I'm betrothed to Malfoy."

"What?" Three voices echoed through the room, then Moody added:

"I hope you mean the boy." Cate looked around the kitchen, trying to avoid Charlie's eyes, she didn't want to deal with that at the moment.

"How did this happen?" Molly asked, breaking the silence.

"A while ago, I mean into Draco in the hallway and..." She then re-told the story. When she was finished, the eighteen-year-old buried her face in her hands, groaning angrily.

"Dear...it's okay." Molly rubbed her shoulder, "The only way you would have to marry him is if the Dark Side wins the war. Which isn't going to happen." Catherine smiled up at her.

"Thanks."

"Any more news from the other side?" Moody asked. She shook her head. Moody then turned back to Reamus, and continued the conversation they had been having. Cate stood up, walking to the sitting room to leave, not noticing Charlie behind her. She turned and saw him as she picked up her beg.

"Don't hate me." She said weakly. Charlie smiled, softly pulling her into a hug.

"I don't." He whispered into her hair. "There wasn't another way out of it." He kissed her head. Cate pulled away.

"Thank-you." She replied, kissing him once before flooing back to Hogwarts.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Transfiguration ended only seconds after Catherine left. Hermione lagged behind after the class ended, whispering to her friends to wait for her outside.

"Professor?" She asked quietly. McGonagall looked up, the shuffling paper stopped.

"Yes?"

"I...uh . . . I was wondering if anyone from The Order was keeping an eye on Catherine."

"Miss Granger, The Order is something that you cannot know about. In regards of Catherine, she is on our side."

"Then why has she been continuously sneaking off, I saw her going into the forest this morning."

"As to my knowledge, she is not sneaking around, she is part of The Order, as you know. Catherine has either been leaving class due to illness or work for The Order." Minerva closed the textbook on her desk. "That is all I will be telling you, now, go along to lunch."

The seventeen-year-old huffed, walking quickly out of the classroom, nearly slamming the door behind her.

"Well?" Ron asked, turning toward her, "Did she tell you anything?"

"No." Hermione shook her head, "All she said was that Catherine was part of The Order, and not supporting the dark side."

"See!" Ron stressed, "She's with us, not against us. Why won't you believe me?"

"There's still something weird going on with her."

"Possibly." Harry replied, and the three of them turned to head to the Great Hall.

Catherine brushed the extracts of ash off her robes, then left McGonagall's office. On her way to lunch, she ended up running into Malfoy . . . again.

"Hello you." He greeted slyly, wrapping his cold hand around her waist.

"Hello." She replied, putting on an act once again. Draco pulled her closer, forcing his mouth upon her own. Cate responded by slipping her tongue into his mouth. If you had to play the game, you had to play the game hardcore. The forced embrace continued for longer than expected, Catherine found herself pressed up against the cold wall, Draco's hand sliding slowly up the front of her robes. Luckily, a sudden voice caused them to pull slightly apart.

"Mr Malfoy," Snape's voice spat, Draco remained close to Cate, pinning her to the wall, "I advise you to keep those kind of going-ons to your common room," He paused and grimaced for a moment, "and if need be, your dormitory." Draco smirked.

"Of course Professor. I'm sorry for this."

"It's all right for this time only Mr Malfoy." Snape looked Catherine directly in the eye, giving her a hard glare, then turned to the dungeons. As soon as he was out of sight, Draco leaned into Cate, kissing her softly.

"Come," He gestured, offering her his hand, "Eat lunch with us." Cate nodded in agreement. When she didn't take his hand, Malfoy grabbed her own, leading her into the Great Hall.

As Catherine glanced over at the Gryffindor table, she saw Harry, Ron and her other friends looking at her with shock, while Hermione nearly looked completely satisfied. Draco lead her to the Slytherin table, sitting her directly beside him, their backs to the others.

"Darling . . . " He drawled, having fun with this situation, "Have some of this." He passed her a dish. The younger woman scooped a small amount into her bowl, eating in silence. "Catherine?" Draco asked softly.

"Yes?" She looked up, and saw past his cold eyes, it seemed that there was some emotion there.

"Is everything all right?"

"Yeah." She nodded, placing another spoonful of soup into her mouth.

"So . . . does the Dark Lord have any specific plans for you yet?" Cate looked up again, pushing her lunch away from her.

"Not that I've heard of. Why?"

"I was just wondering." Draco smirked, "He's been setting certain things for others to do."

"Any idea what I would be doing?"

"Most likely spy work, as you're in close contact with Potter and his lot, and you could easily manipulate anyone." Catherine raised an eyebrow.

"Manipulate?" She questioned, "We both know that you didn't want to use that word."

"All right." Draco sighed, "More like, seduce."

"That's what I thought." The eighteen-year-old sighed lightly, laying her hands down on the table. Malfoy placed his over hers, entwining their fingers, against her will.

At the Gryffindor table, Ginny looked over her shoulder at Catherine and Draco Seeing their hands interlocked on the table top shocked her, as nearly three months ago, she had caught Cate and Charlie sleeping in the same bed, they seemed to be pretty serious.

"I'll be back in a sec." Ginny said to her table companions. She then stood up, hurrying over to the Slytherin table. "Cate?" She asked.

"Yes?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Of course!" Catherine went to stand up, forgetting that her hand was interlocked with Malfoy's. As she stood up, Draco jerked her back, forcing her into a kiss. Cate pulled away harshly, Draco looked up at her, his eyes back to stone. Ginny pulled the young woman to the corner of the hall.

"What's going on?" She demanded.

"With what?" Cate asked.

"Malfoy!" Ginny shrieked in a whisper, "I thought you and Charlie were going serious."

"We are."

"Then what's up with Malfoy?"'

"To make a long story short, it was either that of death."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Does Charlie know about this?"

"Yeah. I went back to The Order this morning. He was there."'

"Is he okay with that?"

"He's fine with it." She said to Ginny, then walked over to Draco, putting on her act once again. "I'm going off to class now." She leaned down as he pulled her into a kiss, "I'll see you later."'

"Good-bye." Draco smirked, watching Catherine leave the Great Hall.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

It was now early February, snow still lay around the Hogwarts grounds, but the weather was improving. The DA was on their way back from their meeting, which Catherine had attended. She had been making sure that they were learning spells that were very useful against death eaters.

Cate, Parvati and Lavender walked ahead of Harry Ron and Hermione, chatting animatedly while giggling every so often. Catherine's head suddenly whipped around, her eyes following something. The young woman had felt a wisp of wind, and the feeling of fabric brush past her. Harry noticed it too, he held out his left hand, signaling the group to stop walking. Cate and him then pulled out their wands, taking a step forward.

"It's safe." A raspy voice said quietly, and suddenly, Moody and Lupin appeared in the hallway. Catherine and Harry sighed lightly, lowering their wands.

"Harry, are these all of the DA members?" Lupin asked.

"No." He shook his head, "Only the Gryffindors. Everyone else left right after the meeting."

"We need to talk to them all." Moody spoke, "When's the next meeting?"

"I could make one for tomorrow."

"Thank-you." He then turned to Cate, "They want you in the staff room." She left without another word. As soon as the eighteen-year-old was out of sight, Hermione turned to the two men.

"You've got to help us!" She hissed, "I've been keeping my eye on Catherine, and I'm pretty sure she's a death eater!" Lupin laughed softly.

"Hermione, you're completely wrong about her."

"No, I'm not! She's got the dark mark, she's going off into the forest, she's kissing Malfoy!" Lupin and Moody simply stood there, as they already knew all of this, it wasn't a shock.

"Catherine is, well, you could say with, Malfoy, but it is not willing. She had a choice between that and death."

"That still doesn't say if she's a death eater of not."

"She's part of The Order. As are both her parents, and that's the end of it." Moody growled, "Reamus̀ll take you back to your rooms. Death eaters are wandering the grounds invisible, you need more protection." With that, Moody turned and left for the staff room.

Down at the staff room, Catherine knocked on the door as she entered. Inside, sat Mr. Weasley, Charlie, Severus, Professors McGonagall, Dumbledore and Tonks, and a few others.

"I see Reamus found you." Arthur greeted, smiling.

"Yeah." She replied, taking a seat beside Charlie on the cushy couch.

"Well," Dumbledore began, "We may as well begin the meeting. Alastor and Reamus will be along in a few minutes."

"All right." Arthur reached over to a pile of parchment infront of him, he picked up a few pieces.

"According to the reports we've gotten, the death eaters aren't planing to attack for another few months. However, they are on Hogwarts grounds, and are a threat to students." A few people nodded, Charlie snuck his hand down, squeezing Cate's. "Because of this, members of The Order who are not already involved with Hogwarts will be patrolling the grounds and castle. Hopefully, this will increase the security around the castle."

"Who all is doing it?" Charlie asked.

"Alastor, Mundungus, and Kingsley." Arthur replied, "Tonks, Albus, and Minerva, if you could keep a sharp eye out, that would be greatly appreciated."

"And have you once again forgotten about me?" Snape asked cooly.

"Ah Severus, I have a special job for you."'

"Oh joy."

"I need you to watch over Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Nott. Make sure you prevent them from going into the forest, or go with them."

"I'll be sure of it. You can't count on me to do it though, I've got enough to do with keeping an eye on this one." He gestured to Catherine.

"But of course." She replied dryly, rolling her eyes. Arthur looked from Severus to Catherine a few times, then continued on.

"Yes...well...uh...Severus is there any new information from Voldemort?"'

"None new." He replied, "I have heard though, from Lucius Malfoy, that they have chosen a new Dark Lord to take over if the current one fails. I also know that this new Dark Lord is betrothed and is able to produce an heir at any time." As he finished, Cate looked over at Charlie, shock in her eyes, she had not been told of this heir business.

"Are you sure of this?" Moody asked, he had just appeared in the doorway.

"Yes." Snape replied, then turned back to Arthur, "Is this all you need from me?"

"Yes." The man replied. Severus then left.

"Uh...dad?" Charlie began after the door closed. The man looked over at him.

"Yes?"

"I don't think what Snape said was completely true."

"Why not?"

"Well...uhh.. Cate's the one betrothed to Draco Malfoy." A few people reacted in shock, but most weren't surprised.

"And I'm not exactly up to producing an heir." Cate commented. A few quiet laughs echoed through the rom.

"Well obviously no one from the Order is." Moody clunked over to a chair and sat down in it.

"At least we know that this isn't a concern of ours anymore." Lupin had just arrived.

"Very true." Arthur nodded, then turned to Catherine, "You can go know if you'd like."

"Mmkay." She replied, stood up, and left the meeting.

Oddly enough, Hermione didn't ask her any questions about where she was, or what Moody wanted from her.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

The next day, as soon as classes ended, the DA, Catherine, Tonks, Moody and Lupin met in the room of requirement. The DA however, didn't expect to see a rather large jar of spiders sitting in the corner. Ron, of course, veered away from this as much as possible. As soon as everyone was there, Moody spoke.

"Today, and for the rest of the year until the arrack comes, we're going to be studying the darkest types of curses and how to prevent them, or fight them." He paused, "And we're starting with the unforgivable curses." When part of the DA opened their mouths, Moody spoke up again. "Yes, I know that when that imposter posing as myself was here, he showed them to you. Reamus, Tonks and I are teaching them to you."

"May I ask what Catherine's doing here then?" Hermione spoke up.

"She's my example." Moody replied, Cate jumped slightly, looking over at him.

"Alastor!" Lupin and Tonks both shouted.

"What?"

"You know it's illegal to put those curses on anyone."

"She can fight it." He looked over at Cate, she looked slightly terrified, but also confident.

"If she gets hurt . . . " Reamus began.

"I know, I know." Alastor growled, "Severus will kill me, I realize that." He then turned to the DA, "The Imperius curse is first. Anyone could use this on you to control you, you may also have or want to use it on them."

"Why would be want to use it one them?" Ron asked, "Why not just kill them?"

"Because, if we were to use it on them, and they were caught murdering their own people, Voldemort would give them a more painful death then imagined."

"Oh." Ron then fell silent.

"Now, the incantation is this: _Imperio_," Moody began, "But before you use it, know that some people are harder to control then others. Harry and Catherine included." He then turned to Cate, "I'm going to put the spell on Catherine, and then you all are going to practice with the spiders I've brought. If we have enough time in the end, I will place it on each of you for a short time so you know what it feels like." Alastor looked up at Cate, taking his wand out. "On the count of three . . . one, two, three. _Imperio_!"

The spell hit Catherine, she could hear a voice inside her head, it was speaking to her . . . saying:

'_Jump on the desk Jump on the desk.' _She thought hard in return:

'_No.'_

The thoughts continued like this until the young woman's legs twitched, a sign that she was weakening, but not very much. Moody ceased the spell, if he went past her limit, Cate could have seriously hurt herself by colliding with the desk.

"Good job." Moody muttered, then turned to the DA, "You're spiders are in the cages around the room, select one, and get to work." He waved his wand, and small aquariums appeared around the room, a spider in each. "You've got ten minutes, then we're moving on."

Ten minutes later, Lupin silenced then all, making sure there were no remnants of the spell on the spiders. Tonks then spoke.

"The next curse we're doing is an absolutely horrid thing. Please, only use it if your life is at stake." He eyes scanned across the room, pausing slightly on Neville, "The Cruciatus Curse causes unbelievable pain and torture to its recipient. It is believed to be one of Voldemort's favorites for using on his death eaters and enemies, however, he never uses it to the extent of death."'

"That we know of." Moody added on.

"This one, the incantation is _Crucio._ Before you practice that though, we want you to be aware of _Avada Kedavra_ There is now way to block it with magic, you might just manage to survive if you are hidden behind layers of stone. There is no way to reverse it, and it causes immediate death." Tonks finished.

"Be sure when using these two that you are in your own space, and not messing around, there is a lot of danger with these." Lupin finished off.

Everyone then went on, continuing to curse their spiders, Ron having a slight problem. Catherine left soon afterwards.

Over in Snape's office, he and Dumbledore were sitting, they were discussing the events of the last meeting from The Order.

"Severus, I'm sure you have some questions from the meeting."

"Why wouldn't I?" He asked cooly.

"I have to tell you now, I cannot tell you all of it. Though, I cannot tell you all of it, as I do not know some of it, and some is Catherine's business."

"How did she end up betrothed to Draco Malfoy?"

"I'm not entirely sure." Albus replied softly, "Mr. Malfoy probably heard she was on the dark side, and his father suggested it."

"It makes sense." Severus fell silent, thinking for a moment, "She's been in contact with the dark side, hasn't she?"

"I'm not saying anything in response, go talk to Catherine."

"That I will." Snape replied, standing up and swiftly leaving the room.

After Catherine left the room of requirement, she began on her way back to Gryffindor tower. Draco, started following her, he waited until they were in a completely deserted hallway, with minimal portraits to come up directly behind her.

"Good evening." He breathed onto her neck. Cate jumped lightly, turning around.

"Draco, I didn't hear you coming."

"I enjoy the element of surprise." He replied, kissing her cheek.

"So I've noticed." Catherine replied, Draco slipped his hands around hers, pushing her gently into the wall.

"You're happy about this right?" He asked, a puppy-dog look on his face.

"Of course." She nodded, to confirm her response, she brushed their lips together. Draco leaned in for another kiss, his hands pinning Cate up against him. She fought hard to keep his tongue out of her mouth, and his hands from under her shirt. Because of this, his hands slowly inched downward from her waist. Catherine grabbed his hands suddenly, interlocking them. Draco seemed to be getting angry, for he shoved his tongue into her mouth forcefully. He then began forcing their hands toward her ass, Cate pushed away as hard as she could, Malfoy then pulled his mouth off hers.

"Do you not want me?" He spat.

"Why wouldn't I want to be with you?"

"Not be with me, do you want me?"

"Not right at the moment." She replied, glancing down the hallway, and saw Snape standing there.

"Mr. Malfoy, did I not say to only fo that in your dormitory?" His voice echoed throughout the hallway.

"Sorry professor." Draco smirked, took Catherine's hand, to begin to lead her to Slytherin tower.

"I don't think now is the best time." Severus spoke once again, "I need to speak with my daughter."

"Oh . . . all right." Malfoy kissed Cate's cheek, then left the hallway.

"How much trouble am I in?" The eighteen-year-old asked, walking up to her father.

"Well, you're not dead yet, so that's an improvement." Snape forced a small smile. "After hearing that you were betrothed to Malfoy, I figured that you had been in contact with the dark lord."

"You figured right." Cate admitted, hanging her head.

"As long as you are in no danger, which you shouldn't be, you're fine."

"Why wouldn't I be in danger?"'

"The Dark Lord has placed the burden of providing an heir for the future lord on you. You will never be hurt by anyone on the dark side."

"Unless they find out the truth." She paused, "Or if you count Draco raping me, that might be danger."

"Or Lucius Malfoy," Severus added, "Either could be dangerous. However, the dark lord himself is far worse."

"I know." Cate replied.

"When did you go?"

"I...uh . . . I went the first time I was called, when I got you to go for me."

"You went!"

"Out of sight and ear shot. I saw them torturing you, and didn't want you to go through with it again. So the next time I was called, I went."

"Were you hurt?"

"I was whipped for times, Professor McGonagall healed me as soon as I got back."

"Good."

"I wasn't hurt since then."

"That's lovely. Now, get going, I don't want questions to be asked."

"All right." Cate then turned and left the hallway in a hurry.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

A couple of weeks later, Catherine was at Grimmauld Place with a couple of reports for Arthur and Moody. Just after she had given the write-ups to Arthur, the sound of feet hurrying down the stairs echoed through the house, and Charlie appeared in the kitchen.

"Hey!" He greeted, a big smile on his face, he picked Catherine up in a big bear hug. "Happy Birthday!" He kissed her cheek softly.

"Thank-you." She smiled back, surprised that anyone knew, much less remembered. At his son's comment, Mr. Weasley turned around at the table.

"It's your birthday? Why didn't you say anything?"

"I dunno." She shrugged, "I'm used to everyone knowing."

"Well then come back tonight, or . . . maybe Charlie could think of something better."

"I've got something in mind." He smiled, "Meet me at the Leaky Cauldron at seven? Dressed in muggle wear?"

"Sure." The (now) nineteen-year-old smiled up at him, "But I must be running now." She hugged him, waved to Arthur, and flooed back to Hogwarts.

At five to seven, Catherine left Gryffindor Tower, she had dressed in muggle wear, but had pulled her robes on over top. The outfit she wore consisted of a red skirt, which came down at a diagonal down her legs, going to her mid-calf on one side, and her knee on the other, the shirt she wore was a black, v-neck tank-top. To accent her clothing, she had stappy sandals on, and the end of her hair was lightly curled.

Catherine hurried through the castle to Professor McGonagall's office, where she flooed over to the Leaky Cauldron. Charlie stood at the door, dressed nicely in a dark suit. The young woman walked over to him, her heeled shoes clicking on the floor.

"Hello." She greeted, kissing him softly.

"Good evening." Charlie replied, kissing her again, "You look beautiful tonight."

"Thank-you." Her cheeks flushed slightly.

"Shall we head off?"

"Of course." Charlie took her hand in his and the couple walked down a few streets to an empty park (not a playground . . . just the green stuff). Along the paved path that lead through the grassy area, were small lanterns, illuminating everything.

"Come on." The young man gestured to his girlfriend, she quickly followed him into the park. Charlie enlaced his and around her waist, pulling her close as they walked up to a gazebo. Inside, was a small table, set with two candles, and two settings, a typical romantic dinner. "What do you think?"

"It's wonderful." Cate replied, smiling brightly, she kissed him.

The couple say down inside the gazebo, and ate in perfect silence. After they finished, Charlie magicked away the dishes (making sure there were no muggles were around first, of course).

"This was fantastic." Catherine stood up, sitting by Charlie on his side of the table. "Thank-you." She brushed his lips against his.

"It's not all . . . " The young man smiled.

"What?" He silenced her, placing a finger to her mouth. The young man pulled a medium sized jewelry case out from his coat.

"This is for you." He whispered, opening it to expose a silver necklace with a sapphire embedded in the charm.

"Oh Charlie . . . " Catherine breathed, "This is beautiful."

"I thought you'd like it." He smiled, taking it out and placing it around her neck. Cate sat in silence for a moment, admiring it, then she leaned over, kissing her boyfriend passionately, carefully parting his lips with her tongue. After a few moments, the couple departed.

"This is, by far, the best birthday ever." Cate whispered, hugging him tightly.

The young woman returned to Hogwarts an hour later, as she left McGongall's office, she was careful to put her robes on and tie them before being seen, and having someone wonder anything serious. She got back to the common room with no interruptions, and her mind was still on the time with Charlie, absentmindedly, she began playing with the necklace. As she walked through the portrait hole, Ginny noticed it.

"Wow . . . that's really pretty." The younger girl breathed. "Where'd you get it?"

"It was a birthday present." She replied with a michevious smile. With the response that she got, Ginny realized Cate meant that it was from Charlie. Wanting to know the details of what happened, Ginny followed her up to Cate's dormitory.

"The necklace is frm Charlie, isn't it?" Ginny asked from the doorway, Catherine turned around (she stood at her bed) she had let her robes fall open, exposing her outfit.

"Take a wild guess." She replied, sitting on the bed.

"What all happened?" Ginny skipped over to the nineteen-year-old's bed, dropping down beside her.

"I was at Grimmauld Place this morning, to drop off some reports for you dad, and Charlie asked me to meet him at the Leaky Cauldron that night." The young woman smiled, pausing.

"And then?"

"I met him, and he took her out for a beautiful dinner in a park, then he gave me the necklace."'

"I'm so glad you and Charlie are together." Ginny giggled, hugging Catherine tightly.

"Well thank-you." Cate laughed in reply, hugging the girl back.

"What's going to happen with Malfoy?" The red head pulled away, looking over at her.

"I really don't know." She sighed, "I know that I will NOT marry him, or provide him with an heir, but that won't be happening anyway."

"How do you know?"

"The only way that happens is if Voldemort rises to power, and only he is killed. We have enough strength to defeat anyone on the dark side."

"True." Ginny pouted, "What if the dark side wins the war?"

"They won't." Catherine encouraged, hugging the sixteen-year-old before she left for bed.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

It was now the month of April, Catherine, Severus, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Nott had all been called to many meetings, though none that were too important. There had been one very large meeting that took place at The Riddle Manor, with nearly everyone and thing on the dark side. Draco and Cate were introduced to everyone as the next Lord and wife (soon to be). They had continued to "be together," though, each time they were not together, Catherine made a point of talking to Charlie, making sure he knew she wasn't falling for Draco. Classes continued as usual, and advanced wizards continually visited the DA.

It was April twenty-second, at lunch hour, Cate was once again, sitting at the Slytherin table with Draco.

"How did you enjoy meeting everyone?" He asked, his arm around her waist.

"It was lovely." Catherine replied, taking a sip of juice.

"Mother and father were delighted to meet you, they think that we make a fantastic couple."

"Do they now?"

"Yes." Malfoy replied slyly, "As I am there son, only the best can be accepted." He paused, "And you are the best." The young man leaned over, kissing her softly, Cate pulled away in an instant, as her mark began to burn. Draco looked down at his own, they were both being called. "Come on doll." He pulled her up, Cate grimaced at the nickname had given her, then followed him out of the school. The two walked in silence across the grounds and into the forest, they both knew their way rather well by now, so it only took them a few minutes to find Voldemort.

"Good afternoon." Voldemort greeted, a sinister grin on his face. To Catherine's surprise, only Lucius Malfoy and Voldemort were in the clearing.

"Good afternoon." Draco and Cate replied quietly, bowing slightly.

"I have called the two of you, and only the two of you because some of our plans are being put into action, and you are both needed." He turned to his most faithful death eater, "Lucius, explain it all to them."

"Yes, My Lord." The blonde man turned to the younger death eaters, "Catherine, do you know who Cornelis Fudge is?"

"The minister of magic? Yes."

"Do you think you could keep him occupied for around a half hour?"

"Occupied?"

"Yes." Lucius smirked, "Occupied in any possible way needed."

"All right." She sighed, giving in.

"Good." He turned slightly to face his son, "Draco, you're going to be helping the rest of us."

"What are we doing Father?"

"We're going to attack the ministry." Cate's eyes widened, Draco and his father both smirked.

"Miss Snape," Voldemort began, "In case you didn't realize, you are the diversion. If you do not keep this diversion going long enough, Fudge will be able to alert the aurorers and we will be killed. Do you understand what your importance is?"

"Yes, My Lord."

"You may go." He dismissed her, she quickly left the forest. After she was out of eye sight, Draco looked back to his Father and Lord.

"Is she truly on our side?" Lucius asked.

"Yes."

"How far has she been truthful and loving to you?"

"Yes."

"How far has she let you go?"

"Rather far." He paused, "Not far enough to have an heir in under a year though."

"Then she really is with us?"

"I do believe so."

"Good."

"Why do you ask these questions Father?"

"Severus nearly betrayed us, and Elena, her mother, was part of The Order this year, until we got her."

"Oh." Draco finished.

Dark soon rolled around, covering the castle in blackness. Late into the night, Severus sat up marking a large amounts of potions and papers. After finishing the potions from a group of fourth years, he headed into his chambers to finish off the sixth years essays. Dropping down onto the couch, he put a quill to the parchment and began marking. An hour later, his eye lids began to get heavy, suddenly the sound of a door opening caused him to look up. His eyes were slightly blurry, and the room was dimly lit, he had no idea what was going on, it seemed like a dream. In his doorway, stood who he thought to be Elena.

"Sev . . . " She spoke softly, "I need your help, please, get me out of here."

"Elena," He breathed, "What do you men?" Severus began to stand up, to help her calm down, but he couldn't find the strength. "What are you talking about?"

"Please . . . just help me . . . " He voice was full or worry, "I'm trapped here . . . get me out."

Suddenly, a flash of sparks illuminated the dark room, entrapping Elena as she vanished.

Severus jolted upwards, the room was very clean now, he looked around, no sign of Elena, or anyone else. However, only ten minutes had passed. Severus shook his head, then headed off to bed. It had to be a dream, it just had to be, Elena was killed on duty, everyone knew that. Very confused, the man fell into a deep sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Friday soon rolled around, a joy to those left at Hogwarts, for, not only was there no school in the afternoon, but there was a trip to Hogsmaede. Draco insisted that Catherine go with him, of course. The two of them sat in The 3 Broomsticks in silence, while drinking their butterbeers.

"How do you like it here?" Draco suddenly asked, the coldness and slyness absent from his voice.

"Hmm?" Cate raised an eyebrow.

"How do you like it here, compared to Canada?"

"It's much better."

'Were you always a Dark Lord supporter?"

"There was no Dark Lord in Canada, he wasn't brought up in conversation often. I also grew up with my mother."

"So once Snape took you over, you became a death eater?"

"You could say that." She replied, taking another sip of butterbeer. In the background, they heard the dinging of the bell above the door, little did they know that an invisible person had just snuck in.

"But you do enjoy it, right?"

"Enjoy what?"

"Being a death eater."

"Oh! Yes, of course."

"That's good." A raspy voice whispered from beside the table. Malfoy and Catherine's heads both flew up, and saw nothing. The voice laughed quietly, "It is time." Draco took Cate's hand and casually walked out of the pub. He continued to lead her into an alley way.

"We're going to apparate to the ministry now." Draco ordered, "Go straight to Fudge's office and start distracting him."

"Mmkay." She nodded, looking up at him, "Are you sure this will work?"

"Yes." Malfoy softly stroked her cheek, then kissed her, "I'll see you in a bit." The two the apparated to the ministry.

As she walked to the minister's office, Catherine unzipped the sweater she was wearing slightly. Luckily, the shirt she was wearing had a rather low neckline, so, her job wouldn't be too hard. The young woman put on a seductive act, then knocked on the open door.

"Hello Cornelius." She spoke, the man looked up, his eyes gazing up and down her body.

"Hello." He smoothed his hair back, standing up from his desk. Cate closed the door behind her as she walked in.

"How are you today?" She slid onto the side of the desk.

"I'm good." Fudge sat back down in his chair, "Yourself?"

"Very well, thank-you." The nineteen-year-old reached her hand out, touching his cheek softly. She traced a hand along his chin, stroking it gently. "You know, you're a very handsome man." Catherine whispered.

"You're very beautiful yourself Miss." She giggled softly.

"Thank-you." Her hand continued tracing his way around his face, slowly finding its way down to his neck. From a distance, Cate suddenly heard a commotion break out. Thinking quickly, Catherine slid onto his lap, using her left hand to turn on the clock radio on his desk. She didn't want to let anything happen between them, but she did not want to go against Voldemort's words.

Fudge closed his hands around her waist, Cate wrapped a hand around his neck, pulling them close together. Another crash came from the outer offices, Fudge fidgeted in his chair.

"You know, I should really check on that."

"No!" She nearly shouted, "I'm sure it's fine." She shifted her weight slightly, moving closer. "I'd much rather you stay here with me." She spoke with the seductive tone again. As Cornelius fidgeted again, Catherine leaned in, preparing to kiss him.

"Move!" A voice thundered from the doorway when their lips were only a mere inch apart. Cate dived off the chair as she saw a death eater's want pointed at Fudge. An incantation was muttered, and the next second, the minister of magic was slumped over in his chair. A small scream managed to escape's Catherine's lips, the death eater grabbed her arm, pulling her off the ground. "Good work." He complimented. "Now, apparate out of here! Aurorers are coming."

The nineteen-year-old immediately apparated to Grimmauld Place, hoping that she couldn't be traced. The young woman burst into the kitchen, where she found quite a few members of The Order, including her father.

"Get to the ministry!" She shouted urgently. A few confused faces looked back at her, "Don't ask questions, just go! Be prepared to fight!" Nearly everyone in the room vanished, including Charlie, which alarmed Cate slightly. Only Mrs Weasley, Professor McGongall and Severus remained.

"What's going on?" Snape asked hurriedly.

"Voldemort and the death eaters attacked the ministry. Fudge was killed, and others were injured and probably killed. I don't really know."

"How do you know this?" He asked once againt.

"How do you think?" She rolled her eyes, "I was told to occupy Fudge for a certain period of time. I wanted to leave to tell you, but if I left, god knows what would have happened."

"Why wasn't I told about this?"'

"I have no idea. Probably because they assumed you wouldn't show of something." Cate shrugged, "God, I hope everything's okay." The nineteen-year-old then began to pace the kitchen, frantically trying to tell herself that nothing was going wrong. Minerva tried her best to calm the young woman down, but her plan failed as Molly began fretting about Arthur and Charlie..

Nearly an hour later, Charlie, Arthur and Tonks appeared back at Headquarters. The four heads in the kitchen flew up.

"Is everything okay?" Molly and Cate asked.

"Fudge was killed, and a few other ministry officials." Tonks replied, looking awkwardly at Charlie. The young man stepped toward his mother.

"Mom...I don't know how to tell you this. But..." He face was filled with worry, "Percy was also killed." Tears began forming in Mrs Weasley's eyes, she quickly walked to the sitting room, Charlie and Arthur at her heels. Catherine sighed heavily, her eyes blurring with tears at the realization of what she had just done, even if it was all an act, and even with her life at risk. Charlie then appeared back in the kitchen. "Dad's got her under control." He muttered, looking over at Cate, noticing her teary eyes. "You alright?"

"I will be." She sniffed heavily. The young man took her by the arm, leading her into the library.

"Cate, what's wrong?"

"How much did I have to do with this today?"

"What?"

"I was sent in to distract Fudge, if I had done what I should have, no one would have been killed. Fudge would have seen what was going on and the aurorers and The Order would have been alerted a lot sooner. I don't know how much more of this I can take."

"Cate...it's going to be all right. People are going to die no matter what, it isn't your fault." Charlie wrapped his arms around her as the tears began to fall from her eyes.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

The next day, many, many owls flew in at breakfast, telling the news of the attack on the ministry. Those who didn't get the Daily Profit were receiving letters from family and friends alike, some worrying about their security at Hogwarts.

Ron, Hermione and Harry sat at the Gryffindor table, a short bit away from Parvati and Lavender. Catherine had decided to sit with the Slytherin's that morning, as she did not want to be with Ron when he found out about his brother.

Unluckily for her, Malfoy stood up just before any Gryffindors had gotten letters. The seventeen-year-old walked over to their table.

"Hey Weasel!" He snarled, "How's your brother doing?"

"What?"

"Is your mother taking it well?"

"Ron!" Hermione gasped as her Daily Profit arrived, "Look at this!" She shoved the paper under his noise, her finger pointing at the words

'_...and Percy Weasley were also killed in the attack . . . '_

"What?" Ron shouted, his eyes flying through the article. Malfoy cackled evilly, sauntering back to the Slytherin table, which was full of laughter, minus Cate.

"That was wonderful." He laughed, sitting, "Weasley is such an idiot." He wiped invisible tears from his eyes, wrapping an arm around Cate.

"You know, I should really keep an eye on them today, he might want revenge." The young woman stated bluntly, pushed Draco's arm off her and hurried across the hall. The Gryffindors had already left for class, not wanting to be around the Slytherin's anymore. Cate pushed open the dungeon door, entering their potions class.

Hermione, Harry and Ron sat three rows away from Ginny (who had come to support Cate), Neville, Parvati, Lavender, Seamus and Dean. The trio froze mid-sentence when Cate walked in.

"What the bloody hell did you do?" Hermione snarled as Catherine walked up to the empty seat beside Lavender.

"To do with Percy's death, nothing."'

"You've done enough lying to us already! We all know you're dating Malfoy, we've all seen it! Are you on Voldemort's side or not?" She shouted.

"What kind of a question is that?" Catherine yelled back, "If I was a Voldemort supporter, why would I be in Gryffindor? Why would I know about the DA? Why would I be part of The Order? Need I remind you that both of my parents were part of it as well?"

"That doesn't prove anything!" Hermione stormed over to where Cate stood, "But this does!" The outraged teen forcefully pulled up Cate's left sleeve, exposing her dark mark to the others. Mouths dropped open, eyes widened, and silent gasps filled the air. "People who support our side, DON'T have those." She spat.

"Hermione, having this mark means nothing. It means that at one point, Severus was enough of an idiot to accidentally pass the mark on to me. And that Voldemort is able to summon me at any time."

"It's the dark mark! It causes havoc all over England!" Hermione was back to yelling, "Don't lie anymore Cate, we're just going to end kill anyways!"

"MISS GRANGER!" Snape's stone cold voice shouted over all the ruckus from the door. "WHAT is going on?"'

"Professor, I'm sure you've heard about the attack on the ministry, am I right?"'

"Yes." He walked further into the room.

"Well, I was just saying that Catherine had something to do with it, when she denied it, I revealed her mark."

"And what does that prove?

"That she supports Voldemort!" Three voices shouted in reply.

"Miss Granger, and friends, may I remind you that I too have that very same mark? And I am most definitely not a Dark Lord supporter."

"But Professor..." Hermione whined.

"No more." He looked at the corner, "Alastor, would you care to alert Reamus, Arthur Tonks, Minerva and Albus about this accusation?" Moody suddenly appeared in the corner.

"Should I bring them in?"

"Yes." Severus replied, "And do be quick, we only have eighty-minutes." With a flash, Moody was gone.

Ten minutes later, everyone was gathered in the potions classroom. Order members sat scattered around the room, students in their desks.

"Miss Granger," Severus began, "I believe you may have a problem with my daughter?"

"Yes!" The seventeen-year-old replied, "She's a death eater!"

"Hermione, that is where you are wrong." Dumbledore began softly, "Miss Catherine joined us nearly two years ago, into her sixth year, all though, she was already seventeen. Catherine was put into the sixth year so she could keep an eye on you three." He gestured to Harry, Ron and Hermione. "She was to report everything to her mother."'

"School hadn't been in progress for a day before she became part of The Order." Arthur threw in.

"This doesn't explain why she has the dark mark.

"I accidentally passed the mark on to her. When the dementors attacked, it became the actual dark mark rather than a hand-print bruise." Severus replied cooly, "As yo mu knowledge, she has not been going to any meetings."

"But she did."

"We know" Minerva spoke harshly, getting annoyed with the younger students. "Catherine came directly to me after the first meeting she attended. Now, she is continuing to go to those meetings while spying for us."

"Then how come she didn't tell anybody about the attack they were planning!" Ron shouted

"Because I wasn't told!" Catherine shouted directly back at him, "I was asked if I knew who Cornelius Fudge was, I said yes, they told me that at some point, I would need to keep him occupied, that was it. On Friday, Lucius Malfoy told Draco and me to go to the ministry. I couldn't leave because Lucius had his eye on me. As soon as I could leave, I alerted The Order."'

"Then what about going out with Malfoy? You've been all over him for the past month." Ron shot back.

"I've been betrothed to hi, I have no choice!" She spat.

"So what?"

"She's not with him." Ginny spoke up frm the corner, "Cate's dating someone else, someone who's with our side one-hundred percent." Tonks smiled softly from her side of the room.

"And who would that be?" Ron asked.

"RONALD WEASLEY!" Arthur shouted over the starting noise, his voice silencing it, "Cate is on our side, she's part of The Order, which includes doing spying while posing as a death eater. Yes, she did play a role in the attack on the ministry, but she saved many lives by coming straight to The Order."

"What about Malfoy?"

"I'm betrothed to him because they need a female death eater his age."

"Why his age?" Ron was the only one asking anything now.

"Because I'm supposed to supply him with an heir." She sighed lightly, "He is the next dark lord if Voldemort fails."

"So just because you're the only female death eater aside from his mother, you were chosen?"

"Actually," Severus started, "It's because of the reputation you have with the death eaters." Cate raised an eyebrow, "Lucius Malfoy said you give off a vibe that you're rather easy."

"Interesting." Cate turned back to the Gryffindors, "So is this settled now? I'm not against you?" The Gryffindors nodded, some taking a few seconds longer to agree.

"Good!" Dumbledore clasped his hands, "It's all settled now." The man then disappeared, leaving everyone else to soon leave.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

The next death eaters meeting had been called to order, and it was a large one. After the attack on the ministry, Voldemort had brought together all his death eaters to congratulate them all. It was the very first meeting that everyone was together, including Severus and Catherine. Chairs had been conjured around the dark clearing, and Draco and Catherine had just slipped into the last two.

"Good evening my followers." Voldemort spoke, stepping into the middle of the circle. "It is wonderful to see that all of you were able to make it, even with all the work you are doing." He paused, "I would like to welcome our new, younger death eaters now." A sly grin spread across his face, a few of the older death eaters laughed menacingly. "We have Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Theodore Nott, and of course, Draco Malfoy and Catherine Snape." A few heads bowed down the slightest bit when the last two names were mentioned, as they had high respect. "Lucius!"

"Yes, My Lord?"

"Would you like to do the honors?"

"Of course, My Lord." The man stood up, picking up what appeared to be a branding tool from beside his chair.

"Draco, Gregory, Vincent, Theodore, come to me." The four seventeen-year-olds stood up, walking over to Voldemort.

"Not miss Catherine?" Lucius questioned.

"No, she already has the full mark." Voldemort pulled out his wand, lighting a fire on the ground. "Go ahead." He instructed.

Lucius dipped the brander into the fire, holding it there until it glowed white with heat, a sly grin spread across Voldemort's face

"Roll up your left sleeves." Malfoy instructed, as soon as they did, the man pulled the brander out of the flames, and pushed it onto his son's arm. The young man's legs gave out slightly, for, he crouched down only a little. His face withered in pain, but no shouts were let out.

"Impressive." Voldemort muttered to himself. With the next three new comers, he wasn't so impressed. They withered around on the forest floor, some withy tears streaming down his face until the brander was removed from there arms.

"Anything else, My Lord?"'

"No now Lucius." The man slunk back to his seat, Voldemort brushed away the new comers, they too took their seats. The Dark Lord watched the four of them, seeing how much pain they were going through, and how much they were letting loose. His eyes fell on Draco, he was showing no sign of anything. He looked perfectly happy sitting next to Catherine, their hands entwined between the chairs.

"You all did a wonderful job with the attack on the ministry. Just to see all those worked killed was enough, but the minister too, it was fabulous." His voice shone with glee. "Next, we will move on to attacking muggle villages throughout the county, then wizarding areas, and then . . . " His hands clasped in joy, Voldemort's gaze was directed toward Hogwarts, "We will attack the school . . . and finally be rid of Dumbledore, Potter, and all their followers."

"Master . . . " A small voice came from the corner, where an untidy, scrawny man emerged, "What about the rest of the world?"

"What do you mean Wormtail?"

"Other countries . . . we have not ventured there before. No one would be expecting it, they would never have heard of you there."

"That is an idea Wormtail!" Voldemort pondered for a moment, "And we will do it. They will have no time to gather forces to fight us with. The world will live in an entire peril." He laughed to himself, thinking of the havoc he would cause. "Wormtail?"'

"Yes My Lord?"

"Why do you only speak of this now?"

"A numerous amount of Hogwarts students have disappeared from the school Master. I think they have been sent to other countries."

"Good work Wormtail." Voldemort then left Wormtail, to his other death eaters, he spoke, "We will attack the world as soon as Potter is dealt with." He paused, "And if, in some miraculous way, Potter manages to defeat me again, Draco will take my place, and he will lead you on."

"What happens if Draco is defeated?" A man asked from the distance.

"He will have an heir." Voldemort replied, "We may have to wait a while, but we will win."

"Who will supply this heir?"

"Miss Snape." Voldemort turned to her, "Do we have an heir preparing?"'

"No My Lord." Draco and Cate replied, shaking their heads.

"We need one by the end of May. Do you understand?"

"Yes." They both replied. Severus glanced over at his daughter, there was no way Draco's child was going to be carried by her.

"Now that we have that settled, we will move on. News has reached my ears that The Order of the Phoenix has been brought together again." He sneered. "Have any of you heard of this?" At first, not a soul moved, but as the Lords menacing glare overpassed them all, a few hands went up, including Catherine's, Severus and Draco's. "And why did you not tell me of this sooner?"

"There wasn't a safe time, My Lord." Severus replied, "Anyone from that side could have been listening. It was only a few days ago that you put the enchantment on the forest."

"Fine." Voldemort spat, "But if any of you hear of any new things about The Order, you MUST tell me immediately!" The group nodded quickly, not wanting to go against him. "That is all for now, you may go." Voldemort then vanished, along with many others. Soon enough, only Draco, Catherine and their parents were left.

"Severus, I've got to say, your daughter turned out to be more like you than anyone thought." Lucius commented.

"Thrilling I supposed." Snape replied dryly.

"It must be nice to have a daughter." Narcissa sighed happily. "All though, I will soon enough have a daughter-in-law." She smiled.

"That's right." Lucius stated firmly, "Now, you heard the Lord, he wants an heir by May, make sure you have one."

"Yes Father." Draco replied, squeezing Cate's hand tightly. The nineteen-year-old glanced over at him, he winked at her, a smirk on his face. "We'll start working on that very soon."

They then left the forest, Catherine trying hard to get ahead of Draco, though, he pulled her back each time, curling his arm around her tightly.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

The end of April soon dawned on the school, causing Catherine to realize what would soon happen if she didn't get away. The nineteen-year-old did her best to keep away from Draco, saying she was busy with homework, and staying in the Gryffindor Tower.

Now though, it was the weekend, and she decided to go visit at Grimmauld Place. After the death eater's meeting, no one had updated The Order, so she also had a job to do.

"Hello?" She called as she stepped into the sitting room. The sound of feet in the stairwell echoed through the house, and a second later, Charlie appeared in the doorway.

"Cate!" He smiled brightly, walking towards her, "It's great to see you again."

"It's great to see you too." She replied, hugging and kissing him softly. Charlie left his arm around her waist as they walked to the couch, sitting down.

"Anything exciting happening at school?"

"No...not really." Cate brushed the bang of her dark hair behind her ear. "The dark side is getting rather interesting though."

"How so?"

"Well...they're going to attack muggle and wizarding villages, then Hogwarts, then everywhere else in the world."

"Ah." Charlie replied, Cate nudged closer to him.

"And uh...they're a bit more planned this time too. If Voldemort fails, Draco Malfoy gets to take over."

"Lovely. What happens if he fails?"'

"Umm...that's where I come in."'

"You're going to lead the dark side?"

"No." She paused, "By mid May, I'm supposed to be providing Draco with an heir."

"Well that's only mildly disturbing." Charlie replied, he lifted Cate's chin with his thumb and forefinger. "And that's also something you are never going to do."

"I know. But...how am I supposed to say that the heirs in progress when it's really not?"

"I have no idea. We'll think of something, I promise."

"Thank-you." Catherine smiled, leaning in, she kissed him softly.

"You know..." Charlie whispered as he pulled their lips apart, "I could always help you with providing that heir." Cate giggled softly.

"You're cute." She whispered back, kissing him again.

"You're much cuter."

"Thank-you." Catherine replied, shifting her weight around, allowing Charlie to slowly lay down on the couch. Their lips brushed softly against each other, Charlie's tongue soon found it's way into Cate's mouth, and they once again, didn't hear the door opening. This time however, when Lupin stepped into the room, Charlie's hand was halfway up his girlfriend's shirt.

"It's nice to see that you get along." The man laughed. Charlie's hand flew out of Cate's shirt, the couple tore apart, freezing in terror.

"Uh...hi Reamus." Charlie greeted awkwardly. The man laughed at how the couple reacted.

"Charlie, Cate, it's quite all right." Lupin was still laughing, "I'm just here to drop off some things for Arthur the next time he comes by." The couple relaxed, moving back to their closer spots, though, not so entwined. The man walked into the kitchen, placing the paperwork down on the table, then came back in, still chuckling at Catherine and Charlie. "I'm not going to run off and tell your parents, I think it's quite cute actually."

"You're amusing Reamus." Cate smiled, walking into the kitchen and retrieving a glass of water.

"Is there anything new from Voldemort?"'

"Attacks around England are being planned, leaving Hogwarts to last until the rest of the world."

"Ah."

"And I'm supposed to supply Malfoy with an heir."

"Lucius?"

"No...Draco."

"Well that's disgusting."'

"Exactly what I said." Charlie stated from the couch. Catherine laughed softly to herself, sitting beside him.

"Out of curiosity, how long have you two been dating."

"Since the end of June." Charlie replied, interlocking their hands.

"Nearly a year then, that's impressive." He paused, "Actually, I keep thinking that both of you are still young school children, when you're both much of age. But it's still impressive."

"Thank-you." Cate smiled, leaning her head against Charlie's shoulder.

"Either of your parents know?" They both shook their heads, "All right," The man turned to the door, "I'll be on my way now." With a small wave, Lupin was off, and Charlie turned back to his girlfriend, kissing her head softly.

"Now...about that heir..." He began, laughing slightly and causing Catherine to begin laughing.

"Oh shut up you." She laughed, playfully hitting him.

"Oh you shut up and come here." The young man laughed, pulling the nineteen-year-old down on top of him.

"I love you babe." He kissed her passionately, closing his hands around her back, he tickled her gently. A small laugh murmured from Cate against his lips. Catherine smoothly ran her hand through his hair, running her fingers along his neck. The couple stayed tight in the embrace, Charlie's hand began to swim it's way up his girlfriends shirt again. And suddenly, a loud crack in the kitchen stopped them. Cate laughed against Charlie as she pulled away.

"We're not going to get much time alone." The young man whispered, "The entire Order will know soon."

"But of course." The nineteen-year-old replied as the two sat up, and not a moment too soon, as Severus walked into the sitting room.

"Afternoon." Charlie greeted.

"Hmph." The man replied, "I came to speak with someone about the last death eater meeting, but I am assuming Catherine has already told you?"

"Yup." The young woman nodded.

"Then I'll be on my way." Snape then swooped out the front door.

"I should probably head off now too. If I don't see Draco at least once this week, he might wonder."

"Lovely." Charlie replied, standing up, he hugged her.

"Isn't it." She said, kissing him softly.

"Don't let him into your pants." Charlie whispered, their noses still touching.

"I won't. I promise." Cate replied in a whisper, kissing him gently. "I love you." She murmured into his mouth.

"I love you too." Charlie muttered back as they pulled apart.

"I'll see you soon." Catherine said softly before leaving for Hogwarts.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Not even a day later, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott and Severus disappeared for the entire morning. Throughout the day, Tonks also left, while the rest of the staff remained ancy and nervous.

Death eaters had begun attacking, the war had begun. Muggles and wizards alike were being killed at a rapid pace, and aurorers ran around the streets shooting spells and curses at them, killing as many as they could.

Throughout the day, Catherine was keeping her eyes open as much as possible, watching for any signs of danger. During Defence Against the Dark Arts, the spells and curses they did were very advanced, and it was all for a good reason.

Newspapers and owls flew rapidly in and out of the school, updating everyone on how the war was going, and where Voldemort was. Tonks and Severus did not return to the school for nearly two weeks. And when they did, Catherine sat in the staff room, waiting for them to return.

Tonks entered first, exhaustion lining her face, she wiped her currently long, blonde hair out of her face, dropping down into an armchair. Severus entered after her, his long covering robes were no longer on, and the robes he had on were torn and bloodied in many places, exhaustion also filled his face. Snape dropped down into the armchair beside Tonks, sighing heavily. Tonks then looked over into the corner, noticing Cate.

"What're you doing in here?" She mumbled.

"Waiting for one of you to come back."

"Oh." Tonks brushed hair off her face as Severus looked over, noticing that his daughter was sitting in the corner.

"What're you waiting for? We're here now." He snarled.

"Severus, calm down, I'm not here to bug you, I just wanted to make sure that you were all okay."

"I'm fine." He paused, "Why weren't you called anyway?"

"I'm not meant to fight. I can't be hurt, remember, I have to carry an heir."

"Ah, right."'

"Draco hasn't sexed you up yet?" Tonks and Cate laughed slightly as Severus glared at both of them until it died down, "Sorry, it's just amusing."

"But of course." Snape said cooly, "it'll be funny until you are pregnant with Draco's child, then you won't be laughing."

"You have a point there." Catherine then fell into silence, continuing to read her book. Within the half hour, Severus left for his chambers, as soon as the door shut, Tonks spoke.

"How are things with Charlie?"

"Very good." Catherine replied, smiling brightly.

"Reamus said he walked in on you with Charlie's hand up your shirt." The woman raised an eyebrow.

"Heh, heh." Cate laughed, "Yeah, it was lovely."

"Most of The Order knows about it now. Apart from the Weasley family and Severus though."

"That's good." The nineteen-year-old yawned slightly, "I'm going to head off now. Night."

"Night." Tonks replied as the young woman left the room. Catherine sighed lightly as she began on her way through the halls. When she reached the portrait hole, Draco stepped out from the shadows.

"Why hello." She greeted.

"I spoke with the Dark Lord today, he wants that heir in the works by tomorrow night." Malfoy replied, pulling her close to him.

"Lovely . . . " Cate was cut off by his mouth pressed up against hers. His hands quickly found the way to her robe fastenings, and were crawling around her skin in seconds.

"Draco!" Catherine shouted, pushing him off her, "It's really not an . . . uh . . . not the best time of the month for that." The seventeen-year-old glared angrily at her before hurrying off.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

It was May seventeenth, a Saturday at Hogwarts. The DA was in meeting, while Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Nott were off in the dungeons, plotting who knows what. Lupin, Moody and Dumbledore were helping out with advanced curses in the DA, directly across from the Great Hall.

Moody had once again brought in a jar of spiders for them to work on, and it was going rather well, even for Ron, his fear and hat of spiders seemed to be increasing the spell's damage.

Two doors down the hallway, in McGonagall's office, Catherine and Charlie were talking. Seemings as Lupin came to the school, Charlie figured the most he could do was visit.

"How are things going?" The young man asked, taking a seat in one of the chairs placed around the room.

"Rather good." Cate replied, softly sitting on her boyfriend's lap, "Malfoy tried to get me into bed with him, but I got out of it."

"Good." Charlie kissed her cheek gently, "I would hate to see the outcome of that."

"As would I." The nineteen-year-old shifted around slightly so that she was completely facing Charlie. "Besides, I love you too much." She smiled, brushing their lips together.

"I love you too." Charlie whispered, pulling her close, he kissed her passionately.

Back in the other room, the students were doing very well, so well in fact, that Dumbledore stood up.

"Reamus, you seem to have everything under control here. I think I'm going to take a nice walk."

"Are you sure Albus?"

"Why yes."

"Be careful not to wander too far."

"Oh I won't." The elderly man smiled softly, his eyes twinkling, and then left the room. Hogwarts was unusually quiet for a bright sunny, Saturday afternoon. Mind you, there were only around thirty-five students at the school, and ninety-five percent of them belonged to the DA. Albus walked into the entrance hall, and fond the doors to the school wide open.

"That's odd." He whispered to himself, glance around. Dumbledore moved toward the doors, as if to close them, when he heard a whisper. The man turned a second too late, all he saw was a flash of green light, and blackness.

Screams form many portraits echoed throughout the hallways, and Hagrid (who had witnessed the whole thing from the grounds) let out howls of anger. The DA all froze mid-spell. Moody's magical eye whipped around, Lupin looked over at him.

"Alastor?"

"It's time." He growled in reply.

Two doors down, Cate and Charlie tore apart, looking around in fear.

"What was that?" Catherine asked fearfully.

"It sounded like Hagrid."

"What would . . . " The young woman was silenced by Tonks bursting through the door.

"We're under attack!" She said breathlessly, "Get ready!" Tonks then ran.

"Oh my God." Cate breathed hurrying over to a cabinet, she opened it, pulling out the two guns and holster her mother had left her, she turned to Charlie.

"This is it." He smiled encouragingly. "Don't worry, we'll make it through this." Charlie hugged her tightly, kissing her quickly. "I love you. Now, remember to stay hidden as much as possible, if Voldemort finds out you're a traitor, and catches you, you'll be far worse than dead."

'I know." She nodded. The couple hugged once again before leaving the room, joining Tonks in the hallway.

"Where's everyone else?" Charlie asked quickly.

"The Order is heading down to the Great hall, the DA is waiting, Severus is no where to be seen, and Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Nott are being locked up." The woman replied as the three of them ran off to the Great Hall. "Remember to stay as low and hidden as possible." Tonks glanced at Cate, "Robes are insanely bulky, I'd take them off. And make sure you aren't seen!"

"I know!" Catherine replied, stripping off her robes, now only in jeans and a t-shirt, she pulled her hair off her face, and followed the other two into the hall.

Death eaters had swarmed the room, blasting house tables into smithereens as they took over. Aurorers were spread around the hall, shooting spells and curses at their attackers. A few members of both sides of the war lay dead of horribly injured on the floor, a couple of healers were sneaking around trying to get the bodies into care so they wouldn't pass on.

Catherine ducked behind an overturned bench, pulling out her wand as she went. Her eyes skimmed around the room, searching for a death eater that was close enough, finally, she found one. The nineteen-year-old raised her wand, took a deep breath, and muttered the incantation.

"Avada Kedavra." A flash of green light shot from her wand, killing the death eater. Cate ducked down again before anyone saw her, then shot a couple more spells out, killing enemies.

"Exeplliarmus!" A voice behind her shouted, and her wand flew out of her hand. Catherine turned quickly, as Lucius Malfoy pulled her up by the collar of her shirt. "So . . . " He began menacingly. "You thought you'd fight against us and get away with it? You thought wrong." Lucius waved his wand, and the room froze. The aurorers and death eaters looked up, Lucius stood infront of them all, Catherine held up against him.

"Shit." Tonks whispered to herself, this wasn't good, Cate could not be killed.

"Do you see what has happened?" The man spoke cooly to everyone, "It turns out that we have a traitor, perhaps it runs in the blood." He spat, throwing her to the ground. The young woman's back hit the corner of a nearby table, pain rushed through her. "Do you know what happens to traitors?" The blonde man raised his wand, "They're tortured!" He cackled to himself. "Crucio!"

"Protego!" Voices shouted from a distance, blocking the spell. Severus and the DA had just arrived. Death eaters shot spells immediately, killing Luna Lovegood and Colin Creevey. Severus began to run toward Cate, Lucius picked her up quickly against him, his wand at her neck.

"Lucius! What do you think you're doing!" Snape shouted angrily, "You know that Catherine is never supposed to be harmed!"

"Even if she's fighting against us?"

"Lucius! You know what the . . . " Snape stopped, muttered to himself, then raised his wand. "Avada Kedavra!" He shouted, the burst of green light burst toward Lucius, but the plan to kill the death eater didn't work. The blonde man pulled Cate upwards, facing away from him so the spell would hit her. Thinking quickly, the young woman clasped her hands together, threw them around his neck, and pulled him downwards, avoiding the curse. It flew over them and hit the wall, exploding it to pieces. Cate pulled a gun out of its holster, just as she was raising it, Lucius grabbed it out of her hand, pushed her away from him, and shot the gun. Not even a second later, Cate had pulled out the other gun and shot Lucius, hitting him in the chest and killing him. The bullet that he shot, ended up hitting her in the arm just as the nineteen-year-old hit the ground.

"Shit." She muttered in pain and out of shock, shoving the guns back in the holster. Reamus threw her back her wand as the room unfroze.

There wasn't time for a single spell to be muttered before a sharp crack of what seemed to be thunder echoed throughout the Great Hall. Heads turned to where the noise came from, and there stood Lord Voldemort. Many members of the DA gasped, ducking slightly behind others.

"Good work my followers." He spoke to his death eaters, "I however, am not so impressed with you." He glanced over at Catherine, "What should I do with you?" Voldemort pulled out his wand, advancing on her. "Crucio!"

"No!" A few voices shrieked from the DA. The curse overtook Cate, causing her to curl over in pain, suffering to a point that she had never suffered before. After a few moments, Voldemort raised his wand, breaking the spell.

"I would do away with you, but I have far better uses for traitors." He turned his back to her, speaking to his death eaters. "As for you, I no longer need your assistance, you are done with." He waved his wand, the usual flash of green light illuminated the hall, followed by an echoing bang. When the light faded away, the majority of the death eaters lay dead on the floor, some however, had managed to escape. Voldemort laughed to himself, stepping toward the DA, heading for Harry.

'_This is it.'_ The seventeen-year-old thought to himself.

"Harry Potter." Voldemort laughed slightly, "You may have beaten me before, but this time, you will not, and this time, it's to the death." He turned his attention to everyone else. "There is a portkey inside my robes, if Potter comes back here, he has managed to kill me and get back." The Dark Lord was then interrupted by the loud yell of Hagrid entering the hall.

"Noo!" He jumped infront of the boy, "You're not takin' 'im."

"Stupid half-breed." Voldemort muttered, waved his wand, and Hagrid was killed. Voldemort grabbed Harry's arm, and the two vanished. Moody glanced around, everyone that remained was on the good side, or dead.

"Well, all we can to is wait now." He said, putting his wand in his robed.

"Up to the hospital wing with all of you." Lupin ordered to everyone, levitating the unconscious bodies up to the Hospital wing.

Madam Pomphrey healed Cate's cuts, bullet wound, and her other injuries quickly, then sent the young woman out so there would be more room in the wing.

The nineteen-year-old walked aimlessly down the hallway, sinking down the wall. She sat there in silence for a few moments, absorbing everything that had happened.

"You all right?" A soft voice spoke from above her. Cate looked up, Charlie walked over to beside her, sinking down to sitting.

"Yeah." She replied.

"How's the arm?"

"Better."

"Good to hear." The young man whispered. Catherine leaned over, resting onto his shoulder. A few moments of silence passed, until the sound of Tonks' shoes hitting the floor broke it.

"Cate, Charlie, are you okay?"

"Yeah." They both replied.

"Mmkay." She paused, "I'm in the hospital wing if you need anything. And . . . Harry's back, we won." She smiled.

"Kay." Cate replied. After the woman left, Charlie interlocked their hands, pulling Catherine up to standing.

"Let's go walk around." He suggested. The young woman nodded in agreement and off they went.

Charlie lead Catherine through a series of hallways, and then out into the peaceful courtyard. The couple sat together on one of the stone benches, Cate leaning against her boyfriend.

"I love you." She whispered. Charlie kissed her head softly.

"I love you too." He whispered, then shifted around, "And that's why I want to marry you." Catherine looked over at him, in his hands, he held a small black box in which a diamond ring was held.

"Charlie . . . " She breathed, "Of course!" The young man slid the ring onto her finger before picking her up while hugging her tightly and kissing her passionately.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Nearly a month had passed since the war ended, and things were going rather well. Harry had returned after fighting Voldemort in a dangerous condition, and was sent to St. Mungo's immediately, which was already over-crowded with people.

The night that he arrived back at Hogwarts, owls were sent to all the students in hiding, telling them to come back. Everything was pretty good, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Wormtail were the only dark siders left, which wasn't too much of a threat. Draco was absolutely furious with Catherine for lying to him about everything. He had the strongest temptation to hurt her, but the only times they saw each other was during potions, and needless to say, Severs wasn't about to let that happen.

Charlie and Cate's engagement was kept quiet, nearly the entire Order knew they had been dating, but only the couple knew of the engagement, no one else even slightly suspected it.

Catherine had just finished her charms exam, and was leaving the Great Hall with Lavender and Parvati. They were talking animatedly until they noticed Professor McGongall standing directly infront of them.

"Yes Professor?" Parvati asked.

"Can you please come with me Catherine?"

"Sure." The nineteen-year-old agreed, following the woman to her office. As she closed the door, Catherine noticed Charlie sitting in one of the chairs across from where Minerva had just sat down.

"You're not in any kind of trouble." McGonagall smiled, "I asked you here because I want to offer you a job."

"What?"

"I am taking over the job as headmistress, and am unable to keep doing everything with Transfiguration. You won't take over right away, but you'll be working alongside me for a year or so. Then you'll be teaching first through fourth years, and soon enough, everyone."

"That would be wonderful." Cate smiled brightly.

"All right."

"Thank-you Professor."

"Your welcome, I'll send a letter out this summer, you'll start in September." The woman turned slightly so she was now talking to both Cate and Charlie, "I'll see you both then." Catherine and Charlie thanked her once again, then both left the office.

"Did she offer you a job too?" Cate asked as Charlie wrapped her in a hug.

"Yup." He replied, smiling.

"Good."

"There are definitely going to be more relations in the school now." Cate brushed their lips together.

"Always." Charlie replied, smiling brightly, and kissing her quickly before a flood of students came around the corner. "I'll see you at Kings Cross."

"Bye." Cate waved as he hurried off, the last day of her student years, even though it should have finished a year ago. As there was only a few hours before the end of year feast, she decided that she should go see Severus. Catherine headed down to the dungeons, knocking on Snape's door.

"It's open." The hard voice came from inside. He looked up when Cate entered. "Good afternoon." He smiled softly, something he hadn't done for a long time.

"You too." She smiled, walking up to his desk.

"Have you decided what you want to do for the summer and afterwards?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, are you going to be back in Canada, or stay here. And if you're staying here, you're going to need to buy a house, because you won't be staying at Grimmauld Place anymore."

"Oh. Uh . . . about that." The young woman paused to sit down on a desk top, "I'm uh . . . going to be living at the Burrow for the summer, and then I'll be back at Hogwarts." Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Are you planning on stalking me?"'

"No," Cate laughed "Professor McGongall offered me a job."'

"Congratulations." The man stopped to think, "Are you going to be called Professor Snape? Because you won't want my reputation."

"Uh . . . that's another thing, by the time I start teaching . . . I . . . I'll be a Weasley." Severus' head shot up.

"What!"

"Yeah."

"It's not Ron is it?"

"No," She sighed lightly, "I've been dating Charlie since the end of school last year. He proposed after the war."

"Well congratulations on that too. I expect him to treat you very well, and if he doesn't, he knows what to expect."

"I'll be sure to tell him." Catherine laughed.

"It's strange . . . for me to only get to know you last year, and already, you're getting married."'

"Yeah, well, you know why."

"I know, and I regret that mistake, especially now that Elena's gone."

"Yeah...but it's still good. For the past two years, you were a good father."

"Somehow I doubt that." Severus chuckled slightly as Catherine slid off the desk.

"Sorry if I was a total ass."

"Sorry if I was." The two hugged quickly before Cate turned to leave. "I'll see you in September."

"No, you'll see me in August."

"For what"

"The wedding."'

"Oh, right." He smiled softly, "I'll see you then."

"Bye."

The next morning, everyone threw the last of their things into their trunks, and boarded the train. The ride to Kings Cross went smoothly, most students spent the time finding out how the war went from someone else's perspective, others spent it catching up, and sleeping.

When they reached the station, Charlie immediately found Cate, pulling her into a deep kiss (they were out of sight of his parents).

"How did the last day go?"

"Good."

"Did you talk to Snape?"

"Yeah. He took it fine, nothing eventful."

"That's good." Charlie smiled, taking her hand, the young man led her over to where Ginny and Molly Weasley were talking.

"Cate!" The woman exclaimed, "It's wonderful to see you again. How are things?"

"Good."

"That's wonderful." She turned to Charlie, "How did things with Minerva go?"

"It was good, she gave both Cate and I jobs."

"Oh fantastic! What did you get?"

"I'm doing Care of Magical Creatures, in place of Hagrid, and Cate's helping Minerva with Transfiguration."

"Well that will be interesting. So Cate, you must tell me, what have you decided to go with for your surname while teaching?"

"Well . . . it's not going to be Snape, as I'm engaged, and getting married over the summer so . . . " Mrs. Weasley cut her off.

"Engaged! Catherine, that's fabulous! To whom?"

"Well . . . you know Charlie right?" She gestured to the young man beside her.

"Why yes, he's my son . . . " Her eyes widened, realizing what was going on. "Oh my gosh!" Shrieked the woman, "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"The entire order knew." Cate laughed, "They just weren't going to tell you."'

"Aren't you a little far apart in age?"

"Cate's nineteen, remember?"

"Right." Molly replied, smiling brightly, "Have you started planning?"

"A bit." Charlie replied, wrapping an arm around Catherine, pulling her close, "We've decided for it to be in mid to late August."

"August! That only gives us a month!" She then hurried over to Arthur, frantically speaking with him. Charlie laughed heartily at his parents.

"C'mon, let's go home." He kissed his fiancee softly before the two left the station.

**Fin. Part 2.**

**Part 3 to come.**


End file.
